Juego de niños
by Rosirinoa
Summary: Accidentalmente, Levi recibe un duro golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y con un extraño caso de regresión a su infancia. Ahora, su escuadrón tendrá que ingeniárselas para hacerse cargo de su Capitán, quien actúa como niño pequeño y malcriado, pero que también parece tener cierta predilección hacia Petra.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

El Capitán Levi se encontraba supervisando las tareas cotidianas de su escuadrón. Mientras unos limpiaban, otros habían ido a cortar leña para las chimeneas del castillo que fungía como cuartel. Por lo general, él confiaba en el buen trabajo de sus subordinados. De todos menos uno… y por esa razón, fue a vigilarlo personalmente.

-¡Hey, Eren! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte lo mismo? No dejes el piso tan mojado ¿eres idiota o…

Levi no pudo terminar la frase, y dos gritos se escucharon por los pasillos del cuartel de las tropas de reconocimiento. El primero fue, quizás, más escalofriante que el segundo; eran pocas las ocasiones en que el Capitán gritaba, y cuando lo hacía era para dar órdenes o regañar a alguien, pero esta vez fue un grito que nadie había escuchado antes. Fue algo entre enojo y miedo, sin embargo, lo más impresionante fue que de pronto se dejó de escuchar, como si alguien lo hubiese enmudecido sin previo aviso. El segundo grito fue el de un muchacho aterrorizado _"¡Capitán Levi!"_ y después se oyó una cubeta caer.

Hubo silencio durante unos instantes, pero segundos después, se pudieron escuchar pisadas en la escalera. Pasos acelerados que se dirigían al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

-¿Qué pas…? ¡aahh! – una voz femenina vino desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Petra! Ayúdame… creo que ahora sí me metí en un gran aprieto…- ella se aproximó a Eren, quien estaba sentado de cuclillas junto al cuerpo inmóvil Capitán.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿cómo…?

-Estaba limpiando el piso y no lo sequé bien… después, llegó el Capitán Levi… y… se resbaló ¡fue mi culpa! –la angustia era evidente en la voz del muchacho.

-Tranquilo –ella se agachó y observó al hombre inconsciente en el piso. Con mucho cuidado puso la mano en su cuello para buscar el pulso, temiendo lo peor, pero casi al instante suspiró con alivio y el nudo en su estómago desapareció- tranquilo, creo que sólo lo noqueaste… pero va a estar furioso cuando despierte- al ver la mirada de reproche de la chica, el muchacho sólo pudo tragar pesado y unas gotas de sudor se resbalaron por su frente- parece que el golpe fue muy fuerte. Nunca lo había visto así y… tiene un poco de sangre en la cabeza- Petra miró sus dedos manchados de sangre mientras sostenía la cabeza del Capitán con la otra mano.

-¿Crees que esté bien? –Eren preguntó asustado, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, Hanji apareció por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? Escuché gritos y… ¡válgame! –la expresión de su rostro oscilaba entre la sorpresa y el horror. A lo lardo de todos los años que había conocido al Capitán Levi, nunca lo había visto perder el conocimiento.

-Un pequeño accidente, Hanji - Petra la miró con preocupación, pero intentó no alarmarla mucho. Después de todo, aún no sabían la gravedad del asunto.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería… permítanme- la líder de escuadró abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y sacó una camilla –así serán más fácil llevarlo. Petra, sigue sosteniéndolo por la cabeza. Eren, toma las piernas y yo lo sujetaré de los brazos ¿listos? 1…2…3.

No fue difícil levantarlo entre tres y una vez que Levi estuvo sobre la camilla, lo llevaron al segundo piso, donde estaba la enfermería y lo recostaron en una de las camas. Por suerte para ellos, la última expedición al exterior había pasado hacía más de un mes y no había ningún otro herido o enfermo en el ala médica. Una vez que estuvo instalado, Hanji se encargó de curar la herida que tenía en la cabeza con la ayuda de Petra, ya que Eren estaba demasiado nervioso como para ser de utilidad, por lo que se limitó a verlas desde los pies de la cama. La herida resultó ser pequeña, pero requirió vendajes como precaución.

-Ahora sólo debemos esperar a que despierte -Hanji hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero- Y pensar que el cascarrabias también es capaz de tener esa expresión angelical…

-Eh… Hanji… el Capitán está inconsciente… no está dormido… - Eren sonó mortificado, mientras Petra contuvo una risita tras escuchar a la científica y sus excéntricos comentarios.

-Eren, relájate un poco. Es Levi del que estamos hablando, no puede pasarle nada grave con un simple resbalón – la líder de escuadrón tomó sus gafas para limpiarlas y de pronto, su expresión cambió- ¡Es verdad! Debemos avisarle a Erwin. Petra ¿podrías ir a su oficina?

Petra asintió y salió de la enfermería en busca del Comandante, mientras su rostro mostraba leves señales de preocupación. Hizo un recuento del tiempo que llevaba en el ejército y no recordó haber visto antes que el Capitán sufriera un accidente así, mucho menos inconsciente, y de alguna forma, vulnerable. Por otro lado, su nerviosismo se acrecentó, ya que tenía algunos sentimientos reprimidos hacia su superior; de esos que son traicioneros a la hora de estar a solas con él y que producen nerviosismo al verlo. A pesar de ello, la chica hacía su mayor esfuerzo por reprimirse y negarlo. No era lo más correcto para un soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento ni tampoco lo más profesional en su situación. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Petra permitía que su mente volara y se imaginara lo qué podría pasar si se encontrasen en una situación diferente, especialmente durante las noches antes de una expedición o después de un día pesado. Era una forma de relajarse e irse a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En ese momento, la chica se hizo consciente de sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas ideas, apresurando el paso hacia la oficina del comandante. Mientras tanto, con Hanji y Eren la situación seguía igual, pero la científica sacó de su armario lo que parecía ser una pequeña ánfora, y al verla, el joven recluta mostró un gesto de desaprobación, recordando que Hannes solía llevar un objeto muy similar en todo momento.

-Hanji, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para beber –el muchacho estaba sentado en una cama junto a la del Capitán, preocupado por su superior y por el regaño que recibiría en cuanto despertara. No quería ni imaginarse el tipo de castigo que recibiría, si no es que el Capitán consideraba darle una paliza antes.

-Descuida Eren, no es para mí -tomó un pañuelo y lo mojó con el ron ámbar que había adentro- el olor es fuerte y puede que así despierte más rápido –con cuidado, le pasó el pañuelo cerca de la nariz al Capitán, quien movió un poco la cabeza en cuanto lo olió- ¿lo ves?... no tardará en despertar.

Unos momentos después, el Comandante Erwin entró a la enfermería con paso firme e inspeccionado cuidadosamente el lugar, así como la situación. Petra lee había informado los detalles del accidente y después de considerarlo durante el camino hacia la enfermería, su expresión era seria y miró con recelo a los presentes, como si esperara que tuvieran información nueva, pero no fue así y se limitó a decir.

-La soldado Ral me reportó que el Capitán sufrió una caída… asumo que no ha despertado –se acercó a Hanji y a Levi- ¿ha habido alguna reacción?

-Me parece que en cualquier momento despertará –Hanji le volvió a acercar el pañuelo con alcohol y Levi volvió a moverse, pero ésta vez se quejó- debe estar adolorido –el Capitán siguió quejándose hasta que comenzó a abrir los ojos y mover los dedos de las manos.

-Parece que…- a Eren se le iluminó el rostro. Hubiera sido demasiada presión sobre sus hombros el haber puesto en coma al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias que eso traería.

-¡Levi! ¿Me escuchas? –Hanji se acercó a su compañero y lo tomó de los hombros mientras él trataba de enfocar la vista y se quejaba con voz baja.

-¿Y tú quién demonios eres? –Levi la miró con desconfianza y enojo, pero había algo diferente en su expresión; algo que no era fácil de explicar, pero que lo hacía verse distinto, casi como si se tratara de otra persona.

-¿Qué? Deja de bromear. Soy yo, Hanji. Me conoces bien.

-Parece que está algo confundido. Vamos a darle espacio –Erwin tomó a Hanji del brazo para que se alejara un poco y acercó su rostro un poco al del Capitán- ¿cómo te encuentras Levi? ¿Te duele algo? – el confundido militar se sentó en la cama, tomando una de sus cobijas para taparse la mitad del rostro y se encogió como si tratara de protegerse mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿A ti qué te importa, idiota? ¿Dónde estoy? –miró a su alrededor- esto no puede ser la ciudad subterránea… -exclamo al ver el cielo a través de la ventana y de inmediato el rostro de Erwin adoptó una expresión de horror, mientras Hanji y Eren parecían tan confundidos como el Capitán.

-¿Podrá ser que…? Levi… ¿recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? –Erwin se volvió a acercar con cautela- ¿sabes dónde vives? –no hubo respuesta del pelinegro, quien bajó la mirada y se aferró más a la sábana.

\- Está demasiado confundido.

-Me temo que parece más que confundido, Eren… es como si – Hanji adoptó una actitud seria y cruzó los brazos- Levi, ¿cuántos años tienes? –se acercó un poco más y le habló con más dulzura mientras él la veía con desconfianza y recelo. Después de un momento en donde no hubo respuesta alguna, la soldado añadió –está bien… no te preocupes no vamos a…- fue interrumpida cuando Oluo entró de sopetón al cuarto.

-¿Qué le sucedió al Capitán? ¿Está bien?... vine en cuanto me… oh, qué alivio verlo despierto señor… -Levi lo volteó a ver, ignorando a los demás dentro del cuarto- creí que estab…- Oluo se mordió la lengua y gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro.

Levi comenzó a carcajearse, y eso los sorprendió mucho a todos; ahora estaban más preocupados por lo que había pasado. Una reacción así no era para nada propia del Capitán. Era como si fuese otra persona y la sangre de todos se heló, haciendo la atmosfera todavía más tensa.

-¿Pero qué…? –Eren sintió una gota de sudor recorrer su nuca y en ese momento, Petra entró otra vez a la enfermería, aun preocupada por el accidente pero con la esperanza de encontrarse con buenas noticias.

-¿Ha habido alguna…? ¡Oh, qué bueno que ya despertó!- sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo y Levi la miró fijamente, sonriéndole. Parecía como si de repente se hubiese relajado -¿Capitán, se encuentra bien?- ella se confundió cuando vio ese gesto. Si bien, en contadas ocasiones había sido lo suficientemente afortunada para ver esbozos de sonrisa en el rostro de su superior, nunca alcanzó a formarse una sonrisa completa.

-Levi, por favor dime cuántos años tienes –Hanji insistió con la pregunta y todos lo miraron, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Siete…- dijo sin preocupación alguna, todavía con los ojos clavados en Petra y sonriendo, por fin quitándose la sábana de la cara.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensé -Hanji dijo mientras se dejaba caer en una de las camas, al lado de Eren, quien no daba crédito ante la situación.

-¿Es una especie de amnesia?- Erwin dijo con seriedad y Oluo se quedó congelado –Levi, escúchame. Soy Erwin. No tienes siete años, eres Capitán en la Legión de Reconocimiento y eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, te dedicas a matar titanes y…

Levi lo miró con un gesto de incredulidad, pero al ver que el Comandante seguía con su discurso, algunas imágenes vinieron a su mente y comenzó a sentirse más confundido. La cabeza empezó a punzarle y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a gritar y a llorar con las palmas de las manos tapándose los oídos, dejando a todos mucho más atónitos de lo que ya estaban.

-Tal vez esa no sea la mejor aproximación, Erwin. Si cree que tiene siete años… -Hanji tenía el ceño fruncido mientras miraba hacia la puerta, temerosa porque alguien más fuese testigo de aquella escena.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada –Petra se acercó a Levi para reconfortarlo- shh, shh , está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse –parecía que le hablaba a un niño pequeño, e incluso le acarició suavemente el cabello, en un gesto muy dulce y entonces él comenzó a calmarse, mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué rayos? –Eren no creía lo que estaba viendo y parecía impresionado con la respuesta del Capitán frente las acciones de la joven soldado. Un gesto similar de intriga apareció en el rostro de Hanji.

-Esto es algo que nunca creí ver… -Oluo seguía impresionado mientras observaba la escena.

-Guardemos la calma y recapitulemos–Hanji habló con cierta autoridad- Levi iba caminando por el pasillo y se resbaló –Eren tragó saliva, anticipando la reprimenda que se merecía- al caer, se golpeó la cabeza, quedó inconsciente y despertó muy confundido –hubo silencio por un momento y todos se miraron con seriedad- esto parece ser un leve caso de amnesia.

-¿Leve caso de amnesia? ¿A esto le llamas leve? –Oluo señaló a Levi, quien estaba garrado de la camisa de Petra; no traía puesta la chamarra –más bien es un tremendo caso de… de… ¡de lo que sea!

La escena parecía demasiado surreal, y el menos afectado, o mejor dicho, el único que no estaba al tanto de ello, era el Capitán. Todos los demás parecían consternados y temían lo peor. ¿Qué pasaría si no volviera a ser el mismo de antes? ¿y si el daño era permanente?

-Hanji ¿es posible que haya tenido una regresión a su infancia? –Erwin, quien había permanecido en silencio, intentó encontrarle sentido a la situación.

-Es posible, o al menos eso parece. Dudo mucho que nos esté jugado una broma -comenzó a reír histéricamente para ocultar sus nervios.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la enfermería y sólo la respiración agitada de los presentes podía escucharse. La temperatura comenzó a subir en el lugar, no porque hiciera mucho calor, sino por el nerviosismo de que el respetable Capitán Levi estuviera en ese estado tan vulnerable.

-¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¿no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer? La policía militar no sirve para nada… -Levi se quejó.

-Capitán, no somos de la Policía Militar. Somos parte de la Legión de reconocimiento –Petra señaló la insignia en el brazo de Hanji y Levi puso cara de horror.

-¿Tú también eres…? –se encogió de hombros y volvió a taparse con la sábana.

-Suficiente… tengo que hablar con ustedes. Eren, quédate con él un momento –ordenó el Comandante.

Erwin salió de la enfermería, seguido por los demás soldados, y no sin antes notar la expresión de horror del muchacho; Eren nunca había tratado con niños pequeños, si es que se le podía llamar así a la aflicción del Capitán, con quien tampoco tenía una buena relación, pero obedeció las órdenes. En el fondo se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido.

Una vez que estuvieron todos fuera, caminaron hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo para analizar los hechos y organizar un plan de acción. Al final decidieron que lo mejor sería reposo para el Capitán; no había medicinas conocidas para tratar los casos de amnesia o regresión y tampoco estaban seguros de que eso fuese de ayuda. Por suerte, las tropas estacionadas en el castillo eran pocas, y sólo un puñado de personas verían el peculiar estado del Capitán.

-Seguiremos al pendiente del estado de Levi. El Escuadrón de Operaciones especiales será el encargado de… cuidar de él. Al parecer, Petra es la que tiene mejores oportunidades de aproximación. Traten de no importunarlo mucho hasta que se calme… no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar. Es posible que se ponga violento, y su fuerza no es la de un niño de siete años -el Comandante se quedó pensativo.

-Comandante… ¿usted conoció al Capitán antes de que entrara a la milicia, verdad? –Petra esperó a que él asintiera- ¿tiene alguna información que nos pueda ayudar para… para saber qué esperar de todo esto?

-Conocí a Levi hace más o menos siete años. Ignoro las circunstancias en las que vivió su niñez, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, siempre vivió en la ciudad subterránea, debajo de la capital.

-Entonces es cierto que… -Petra dejó de hablar, evitando revelar datos sobre el Capitán pero antes de que Oluo o Hanji pudieran hacer más indagaciones, se escuchó un tremendo golpe dentro de la enfermería y temieron lo peor.

En cuestión de segundos, todos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y se apresuraron a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Allí, se encontraron con que Levi estaba sobre Eren, golpeándolo junto a un montón de materiales de curación que habían caído de una de las gavetas de la enfermería.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Levi, detente en este momento, es una orden! –gritó el Comandante.

-¡Vete a la mierda! –el Capitán continuó golpeado al muchacho, quien sólo trató de defenderse al poner sus manos frente a su rostro. No se atrevería a golpear a su superior en rango, a pesar de su actual condición.

Rápidamente, Oluo y Hanji fueron a separarlos, pero Levi era demasiado fuerte y sólo pudieron detenerlo agarrándolo de los dos brazos. Su fuerza continuaba siendo la del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero sus impulsos eran los de un niño pequeño.

-¿Estás bien Eren? –Petra se hincó junto a Eren, ayudándole a ponerse de pie- ¿qué pasó?

-Parecía estar muy tranquilo cuando… -tuvo escalofríos al ver la dura mirada del Capitán desde el otro extremo de la habitación, donde Oluo y Hanji todavía luchaban por que no se les escapara.

-Continua Eren –Erwin cruzó los brazos y se paró frente al joven recluta.

-Comandante… verá, parecía muy tranquilo y de repente se levantó. Se acercó al escritorio y tomó la anforita. Parecía tener curiosidad, y le dije que sería mejor que no la agarrara, pero no me hizo caso y cuando le iba a dar un sorbo, lo tomé del brazo. Fue entonces que se abalanzó contra mí.

-¡Maldito soplón! En cuanto pueda te romperé esa horrible cara –Levi parecía muy enojado y el muchacho sólo pudo verlo con temor.

En situaciones normales, el Capitán lograba intimidar a Eren, pero en ese momento, el chico estuvo seguro de que lo golpearía en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. Por su parte, Erwin suspiró con resignación y miró al Capitán por un momento antes de buscar la mirada de los otros soldados.

-Por desgracia, tengo una reunión en la capital y no puedo quedarme a atender este asunto comenzó a sobarse las sienes; un fuerte dolor de cabeza se avecinaba- tendré que dejarlo en sus manos, al menos por hoy. Tengo la esperanza de que esto sea temporal.

Erwin miró a todos en el cuarto y por último a Levi, quien le lanzó una mirada fulminante, igual a aquella que recibió hacía ya varios años, cuando lo conoció por primera vez y de pronto tuvo la urgencia de apresurar su regreso al cuartel después de la reunión militar. Sabía bien de lo que su subordinado era capaz, y no quería ni imaginarse los problemas que podría ocasionar esa situación, pero por el momento, todo estaría en manos de su escuadrón.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **¡Hola a todos! El día de hoy les traigo una nueva historia que, si bien no será muy extensa, sí será divertida. Espero sea de su agrado. La idea de que Levi tenga una regresión me pareció muy cómica y con mucho potencial para rivetra.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Ese mismo día, todo parecía marchar con normalidad en los cuarteles de la Legión de reconocimiento; sólo un puñado de personas sabían sobre el accidente que el Capitán Levi había sufrido por la mañana, y la misión encomendada a su escuadrón era un absoluto secreto; quién sabe qué sucedería si alguien más se enterara del estado de su superior. Por el momento, el escuadrón tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurar que su Capitán estuviese a salvo y lejos de ojos indiscretos que pudieran darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

-¿Entonces, dices que el Capitán cree que tiene siete años? –la cara de Erd no tuvo precio cuando Petra y Eren le explicaron lo que pasó, y tampoco pudo evitar reírse son todas sus fuerzas, mientras Gunter parecía haberse quedado en shock. Por su parte, Oluo ya había sido testigo del estado de su superior y se limitó a observarlo con preocupación.

No era una situación común y ninguno de ellos habría imaginado que su superior pudiese llegar a comportarse de tal manera, haciendo todo aún más increíble y bizarro. Por su parte, Levi se entretenía comiendo unos panes que le habían llevado hacía un par de minutos. Era silencioso, pero comía demasiado rápido, como si tuviese miedo de que se los quitaran o estuviese amenazado por algo.

-Por favor Erd, esto es serio. El Capitán necesita que lo apoyemos mientras está así. El haría lo mismo por nosotros y… -Petra comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpida por un proyectil de pan que golpeó la cara de Eren, haciendo que el soldado rubio se riera aún más fuerte y la chica hiciera un gesto de hartazgo al ver su reacción. Tal vez Levi no era el único infante ahí.

-Lo… lo… siento –Erd no paraba de reírse- es que… es demasiado…

-Tal vez es gracioso ahora, pero si el próximo proyectil va hacia ti, dejará de serlo –Gunter intentó poner orden.

-Oh vamos, yo soy muy bueno con los niños. Sólo miren –Erd se acercó de manera amistosa a Levi y comenzó a platicar con él mientras los demás seguían con su pequeña reunión.

-Lo mejor será mantenerlo en un sitio lejos de los demás soldados. Limitaremos los lugares en donde esté. Digamos, su oficina, su cuarto, quizá el patio de atrás mientras no haya nadie y tal vez la biblioteca –Gunther parecía tomarse el asunto muy en serio.

-Es buena idea, pero ¿creen que podamos mantenerlo ahí? es decir… cuando estuvimos en la enfermería no se quedó quieto ni un momento… y luego comenzó a golpearme –otro proyectil de pan llegó pasó junto a Eren, pero esta vez iba dirigido a Gunter.

-Muy gracioso Erd. No le des ideas… -el soldado de cabello rubio se reía desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-No nos queda otra opción más que intentarlo -Petra parecía estar un poco triste, y de pronto Erd se acercó a ellos otra vez.

-Parece que no reconoce nada de aquí, es como si fuera otra persona, así que será mejor darle un pequeño recorrido por el lugar, en caso de que se pierda. Petra, tú toma el primer turno para cuidarlo. Después seguirá Gunther, Oluo, luego Eren y al final yo. Dependiendo de cómo salga las cosas, haremos cambios en los turnos.

Erd era el segundo al mando en el escuadrón y debía actual como tal, sin embargo, parecía disfrutar de la situación como ningún otro miembro del equipo. Al menos lo tomaba con buen humor. Parecía llevarse bien con la versión infantil del Capitán, y aprovecharía eso para establecer cierto orden y, sobre todo, de mantener unidos a sus compañeros.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los roles para cuidar de su superior y en caso de que algo ocurriera, determinaron un plan de contingencia, además determinaron que siempre habría alguien cerca por si necesitaban refuerzos, en caso de que el Capitán se pusiera violento como sucedió con Eren en la mañana.

Un momento después, Petra comenzó con el pequeño recorrido por el cuartel. Caminaba junto al Capitán, y antes de entrar a cualquier lugar, se aseguraba de que no hubiese nadie dentro. No quería que alguien más se diera cuenta de su condición, pero su mayor preocupación era que Levi no pudiera recuperar la memoria ¿qué pasaría si se quedar así para siempre? Sería una gran pérdida para ella, para la Legión, pero sobre todo para la humanidad.

Sabía que todo había sido un accidente, pero eso no hacía la situación menos seria. Además, hubiera preferido que le pasara a ella, en lugar del hombre a quien más admiraba. La angustia comenzó a invadirla, y de pronto sintió algo jalándola de la camisa.

-Señorita Petra… ¿dónde estamos? –la voz de Levi sonaba preocupada y su forma de hablar no se parecía en nada a la del Capitán que ella conocía.

-Estamos en la biblioteca –sonrió. La manera en la que él hablaba le causaba mucha ternura y de inmediato cambió su actitud. Ahora era más cálida y cuidadosa- aquí hay muchos libros que pueden interesarle y que además…

-Pero… yo no sé leer –dijo avergonzado y estuvo a punto de llorar, entonces Petra recordó que no todos los niños aprendían a leer a la misma edad, y aunque ignoraba las circunstancias en las que el Capitán había crecido, podía imaginarse lo duro que había sido esa etapa para él. Había escuchado el rumor de que provenía de la ciudad subterránea, pero esa mañana lo confirmó y sintió aún más simpatía y ternura hacia él.

-Yo aprendí a leer cuando tenía nueve años, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse –Petra le sonrió y él se sintió un poco aliviado- además, yo le puedo enseñar –comenzaba a parecer ilógico el hablarle de usted.

-¿En serio? -su rostro se iluminó

-Sí, Levi –sabía que nadie los estaba escuchando, pero era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y le pareció sorprendente el hacerlo en esas circunstancias. Siempre imaginó que, la primera vez que lo hiciera, sería en una situación muy diferente a la que estaban viviendo- cuando terminemos el recorrido empezaremos con la primera lección, si tú quieres.

La chica miró alrededor de la biblioteca y se acercó a algunos libreros en busca de un libro que no fuera tan complicado de leer. No es que hubiese leído muchos de ellos, pero recordaba que hacía tiempo había leído uno con historias de fantasía que había encontrado en esa misma biblioteca, y se preguntó en dónde estaría. De pronto, sintió dos fuertes brazos alrededor de ella y se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Gracias, señorita Petra! Nadie más que mi mamá había sido tan bueno conmigo –Levi la abrazó con ternura por la espalda.

-¡Capitán! –en seguida se le subieron los colores. En ningún momento espero que él hiciera algo así, y por un instante olvidó que realmente estaba tratando con la versión de siete años del Capitán.

Fue un abrazo muy tierno que hizo sonreír a Petra durante unos momentos. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en más de una ocasión sobre cómo sería abrazarlo, pero el sentirlo de verdad, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y su particular y varonil aroma casi logra arrancarle un suspiro, era una mezcla de jabón, té y el cuero de su chamarra.

De pronto, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y una idea le llegó a la cabeza: qué triste debió haber sido la niñez de Levi, como para expresarse de esa manera. Inclusive, cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado huérfano a temprana edad, a la merced de la vida en la ciudad subterránea. La verdad era que Petra no sabía mucho sobre su pasado y sólo podía especular, pero de cualquier forma, basándose en su comportamiento, su infancia parecía distar mucho de lo agradable.

Un instinto protector la invadió de repente, y se relajó bajo los brazos que la rodeaban. Tomó uno de ellos con su mano e intentó reconfortarlo por un momento, agradeciendo que no hubiese alguien más cerca, o la escena se podría malinterpretar.

El tour continuó por la siguiente hora y Petra aprovechó para inventar un "juego" para que el Capitán actuara como tal en presencia de otros soldados; le dijo que cada vez que se acercara un soldado que no conociera, debía poner una expresión seria y no hacer comentario alguno, pero más que un juego, ese parecía ser su estado normal; algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Más que parecer un niño de siete años, parecía ser una versión exagerada del Capitán, la cual detestaba a los militares y figuras de autoridad con todas sus fuerzas, e intentaba guardarse cualquier cosa que cupiera en sus bolsillos, y qué decir sobre sus modales a la hora de comer. Lo hacía demasiado rápido y a la defensiva, además ponía un gesto amenazador y de pocos amigos si alguien se acercaba a él mientras comía.

A pesar de todo, el día trascurrió sin ningún problema y Erd tuvo la brillante idea de limpiar el sótano junto con Levi, así que para las nueve de la noche el pequeño Capitán estaba exhausto y listo para irse a dormir. Entonces, lo acompañó a su habitación y se aseguró de que se metiera a la cama. Justo en el momento en el que el soldado cerró la puerta del cuarto, se topó con Petra.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, Petra. Está muy cansado, así que no creo que tenga problemas para dormir, pero… me preocupa –por primera vez, Erd parecía reconocer la gravedad de la situación.

-A mí también –ella cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la pared- esto no puede continuar por mucho tiempo- parecía estar frustrada.

-Descuida, algo me dice que esto no tardará mucho –le puso la mano en el hombro como para reconfortarla y convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien eventualmente. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de simpatía y después el soldad se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al otro día, Oluo se levantó más temprano que todos para ir a buscar al Capitán. Al tener hermanos pequeños, sabía bien que los niños no suelen dormir hasta tarde, así que fue a buscarlo pocos minutos después de que amaneciera. Tocó la puerta y no hubo repuesta. Esperó un momento más para volver a tocar, pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

-Parece que sigue dormido –sonrió y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero no había nadie adentro -¿qué demonios?

Antes de comenzar a preocuparse sin motivo, lo buscó debajo de la cama y adentro del closet, pero no había rastro del Capitán Levi. La cama no estaba tendida y aún se sentía un poco tibia, así que no podía estar muy lejos, entonces Oluo corrió por los pasillos, abriendo los armarios de escobas y provisiones, buscándolo por diferentes lugares, pero sin éxito. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más comenzaban a invadirlo los nervios, ya que cualquiera podría darse cuenta del mal estado de su mente si cruzaba palabra con él. Además, era prácticamente un niño pequeño que podía lastimarse si no tenía cuidado.

Finalmente, Oluo se asomó por la ventana con la esperanza de verlo corriendo por ahí, pero tampoco tuvo suerte, entonces escuchó un fuerte estruendo en lo establos y temió lo peor. Sin perder un minuto más, se apresuró para averiguar lo qué sucedía. No había tiempo que perder y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, encontrándose en el camino con Gunther.

-¿Qué sucede, Oluo?

-¡Rápido! No puedo encontrar al Capitán, creo que está en los establos.

-¿En los establos dices? –se volvió a escuchar un golpe a lo lejos y se miraron con horror por un instante- ¡vamos!

Ambos corrieron y abrieron apresuradamente la puerta, esperando que los caballos salieran corriendo desbocados, pero por suerte para ellos, sólo se encontraron con el Capitán Levi en el suelo y sólo uno de los animales sueltos, caminando por el establo en busca de comida.

-¡Capitán! -los dos se apresuraron hacia donde estaba él. Tenía sangre en la nariz y, aunque no estaba inconsciente, parecía estar un poco mareado, por la forma en que los vio, como si tuviera problemas para enfocar la vista.

-¿Qué le pasó? –Oluo quiso averiguar lo que sucedió, pero ya tenía una pequeña idea sobre cómo había llegado al suelo.

-Yo… yo sólo quería agarrar al caballo y… y…- comenzó a hacer puchero y finalmente a llorar- ¡ahh!

-Gunter, llévalo a la enfermería. Yo me encargaré del caballo –y antes de que su compañero saliera del establo, le gritó- ¡que nadie te vea!

De camino a la enfermería, Gunther fue muy cuidadoso. No quería toparse con algún otro miembro de la Legión, pero el llanto del Capitán no ayudaba mucho a que pasaran desapercibidos y de pronto pensó en lo absurdo que era la situación. Lo último que pasó por su mente cuando despertó esa mañana, era la posibilidad de llevar a su superior, un hombre adulto a quien admiraba y respetaba, hacia la enfermería en medio de llantos y gritos de dolor que, indudablemente eran infantiles.

-Capitán, deje de llorar por favor. No le va a pasar nada. Sólo es un pequeño golpe en la nariz – Gunter tomó un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y limpió la sangre que continuaba saliendo- vamos… debemos llegar a la enfermería.

Por suerte, no había muchos soldados despiertos, y los que ya se habían levantado, estaban en la cocina o el comedor, así que nadie alcanzó a verlos, o escucharlos. Una vez en la enfermería, Gunter sentó al Capitán en una de las camillas y buscó lo necesario para atenderlo.

-¿Sigue sangrando? –le preguntó con el tono más normal que pudo. Se sentía extraño al atender a su superior de esa manera. Levi era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad; un golpe en la nariz nunca lo pondría así. En un día normal, si algo parecido le hubiese ocurrido, ni siquiera habrían ido a la enfermería, aunque para empezar, nada de eso habría ocurrido si el Capitán estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

-Sí, todavía hay sangre… -continuaba sollozando y con los ojos rojos, llenos de lágrimas.

-Incline la cabeza para atrás –se acercó a él y le puso un paño con agua fría en la frente y limpió los residuos de sangre. Después lo examinó –creo que no está rota, pero va a dejar un buen moretón.

-¿Qué va a dejar un moretón?... ¡Válgame! ¿pero qué pasó? –exclamó Hanji en cuanto entró al cuarto y los vio.

-Parece que lo pateó un caballo… -dijo Gunther con ironía.

-Yo sólo quería jugar con él –Levi seguía sollozando.

-Oh, por Dios, esto no tiene precio… -Hanji intentó contener la risa mientras se acercaba a uno de los armarios para tomar un frasco- esto ayudará a detener el sangrado –mojó un paño con lo que parecía ser un ungüento y lo puso justo en las fosas nasales de Levi.

-¡Ah! ¡huele feo!

-Ya sé, pero así dejará de sangrar. Es sólo por unos momentos –volteó a ver al soldado- seguramente se le acercó al caballo por atrás y… lo pateó. Un error de principiantes.

-Pienso lo mismo. Rayos, se ha lastimado más en lo últimos dos días que en la últimas tres expediciones.

-Y me temo que seguirá así si no lo tienen bien vigilado –Hanji parecía estar disfrutando de todo aquello.

-Ya tenemos turnos para cuidar de él, pero hoy por la mañana se nos adelantó y… -suspiró- parece que alguien tendrá que montar guardia en su cuarto. Temo que, si lo encerramos, destruya por completo su habitación o intente saltar por la ventana con la ayuda de las sábanas. Después de todo, tiene la fuerza de un adulto.

-¿De un adulto? –de pronto al Capitán se le iluminaron los ojos y se sentó en frente del escritorio de la enfermería- ven, vamos a jugar vencidas –le sonrió a su subordinado, aún con los ojos rojos por el llanto.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea… -el soldado frunció el ceño y miró a Hanji con frustración- tal vez después.

Gunther fue el encargado de cuidar de Levi durante la hora del desayuno, mismo que fue llevado a su oficina. Para entonces, el sangrado de la nariz había parado y sólo estaba un poco hinchado. El moretón comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Cuando el soldado entró con la comida, por un momento pensó que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. A simple vista, el Capitán parecía ser el mismo de siempre: estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, mirando por la ventana con absoluta seriedad y lo miró con actitud fría cuando entró.

-¿Capitán? –Gunther sonrió, esperando una respuesta positiva, como si por arte de magia, todo se hubiese arreglado, pero cuando vio que Levi brincaba de su silla y se apresuraba a tomar la bandeja con comida que llevaba, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron- será mejor que vuelva a sentarse –dijo con resignación.

-¡Pero tengo hambre! –renegó, pero obedeció después de un momento y esperó a que el soldado le acercara las cosas.

Levi parecía tener un gran apetito, ya que comió muy rápido, y logró ensuciarse las manos y las mejillas con restos de comida. Por su parte, Gunther abandonó todo intento por hacer que comiera con más decoro; cada vez que lo instaba a comer más despacio o a masticar, se ganaba una mirada de desprecio por parte de su superior, así que al final optó por divertirse un poco con la imagen. A decir verdad, no tenía otra opción.

De pronto, se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta y el soldado se alarmó. No quería que viesen al Capitán en ese estado, por lo que se acercó a la puerta y con voz seria preguntó de quién se trataba.

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Les traigo la segunda parte de este fic. Preveo que serán entr capítulos, espero que les siga gustando y continúen leyendo hasta el final. Muchas gracias pos sus comentarios y votos, de verdad me alegra mucho ver que les gustan mis historias. Un saludo afectuoso a todos.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Gunther sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensándose. Si alguien ajeno a la situación entrara en la oficina, de inmediato se daría cuenta de los cambios en el Capitán, comenzando por su desaseada imagen, que contrastaba con la pulcritud que acostumbraba y exigía su alrededor, por lo que el soldado se debatió entre abrir la puerta o averiguar de quién se trataba desde el interior.

-Soy yo, Petra. ¿Puedo pasar? –la puerta se abrió- me preguntaba cómo… ¿pero qué sucedió? –se alarmó al ver el rostro sucio y el moretón en la nariz hinchada de Levi.

-Hemos tenido una mañana muy larga… -suspiró el otro soldado, finalmente relajándose y Levi dijo algo ininteligible; una especie de saludo para la chica, pero sus palabras no fueron claras ya que tenía un pan a medio masticar en la boca. Sin embargo, sus ojos se alegraron en cuanto vio a la soldado.

-Eso veo… hola Lev…. Eh, es decir… ¡Capitán! –se apresuró a corregir sus palabras.

-Terminó de desayunar en tiempo record… ahora tiene que ir a limpiarse… -el soldado suspiró otra vez- antes de hoy, era impensable que tuviera el rostro así de sucio y permaneciese tranquilo.

-Traeré agua y una toalla. Hay muchos soldados por el castillo y los pasillos. Será mejor que se queden aquí. Enseguida vuelvo.

Un par de minutos después, Petra regresó con agua tibia para que el Capitán se limpiara, y Gunther aprovechó para tomar un descanso. Comenzaba a sentir tensión en sus hombros, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con niños pequeños y debía tratar a su superior con cierta precaución, ya que no sólo era impredecible, sino que seguía siento amenazador si se lo proponía.

Cuando Petra le dio la toalla húmeda al Capitán, este la miró con expresión confundida, como si no supiera de qué se tratara, sin la más mínima intención de tomarla. La chica pudo leer su gesto de desagrado y le explicó con mucha paciencia.

-Es para que te limpies la cara. No puedes permanecer sucio, o te sentirás incómodo.

-No quiero –volteó la mirada hacia la ventana y la chica hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Al parecer, los hábitos de higiene y limpieza de su Capitán habían aparecido después de su primera infancia.

-Vamos, -se acercó a él de manera amistosa- si lo haces, te leeré un cuento después.

-¿En verdad? –su rostro parecía ilusionado y ella asintió, sonriente- está bien.

Entonces Levi tomó la toalla y se limpió la cara lo mejor que pudo, pero dejó un par de manchas cerca de su nariz, ya que todavía le dolía por el golpe del caballo.

-Permíteme -la chica tomó la toalla, la enjuagó con agua y con mucho cuidado, limpió las pocas manchas y migajas que todavía le quedaban, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro- debes ser más cuidadoso al comer. Podrías hacerlo más despacio y…

-Pero si no como rápido, se llevarán mi comida.

Parecía estar en verdad consternado, y ello hizo que el corazón de Petra se encogiera por un momento; la infancia de Levi debió haber sido muy difícil, como para que se comportara de esa manera, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarle buena cara y explicarle.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. Nadie en su sano juicio te quitaría tu comida –trató de ocultar una risita, al imaginarse la cómica escena- eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y Capitán en la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen Capitán? –la miró a los ojos, con gran convicción y dispuesto a averiguar el por qué todos parecían tratarlo con cierto respeto.

-Es porque… lo eres… Oluo, Gunther, Erd, Eren y yo somos parte de tu escuadrón y… -hizo una pausa, recordando el tiempo que llevaba siendo parte del escuadrón y todo lo que había pasado con los demás soldados. Después, continuó hablando con cierta nostalgia, pero esta vez, haciéndolo como si en verdad hablara con su superior al mando- usted es nuestro líder, Capitán –Levi consideró sus palabras por un momento y finalmente contestó.

-¿Eso significa que…soy su jefe?

-Así es –le sonrió con amabilidad, preguntándose si no se arrepentiría después de darle esa información.

-Increíble, soy el jefe de muchos soldados y además tengo la fuerza de un adulto. Debo contarle a mamá…

-¡Listo! ya estás limpio –ella se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndolo en caso de que comenzara a preguntar por el paradero de su madre, el cual ella desconocía por completo. Después, puso la toalla en el recipiente con agua y le dio un espejo a Levi para que observara cómo había quedado después de la limpieza, dándose después la media vuelta e ignorando la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro del Capitán.

Un momento después, Erd entró a la oficina. Se asomó con precaución, ya que no sabía qué esperar después de haberse enterado de lo que sucedió temprano en la mañana, pero cuando vio que Levi parecía estar tranquilo, sonrió con amplitud.

-Buen día, Petra. Es mi turno para hacer guardia. Gracias por cubrir a Gunther –se acercó a la chica y le susurró- hace un momento me lo encontré en los pasillos y, parecía estar algo contrariado, así que adelanté mi horario de guardia. Además, me contó del pequeño accidente con el caballo –miró a su superior, quien estaba asomándose por la ventana y viendo hacia el cielo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo- suerte que no pasó a mayores. Parece que es más problemático de lo que pensamos.

-Creo que sólo necesita un poco de comprensión -se quedó pensativa por un instante y Erd la miró con ternura. Petra siempre había sido una chica gentil con las personas que la rodeaban y tenía la extraña habilidad de empatizar con la gente, especialmente si se trataba del Capitán- bien, entonces, nos veremos en la tarde. Tú estás a cargo d yo seré tu apoyo, y antes, Oluo se encargará, junto con Eren.

Erd asintió y se acercó al Capitán para hablar con él, esperando poder entretenerlo o buscarle algo que hacer. Cualquier cosa sería buena, mientras se mantuviese fuera de peligro. Primero le contó sobre las expediciones fuera de las murallas y de las duras batallas que había librado en contra de los titanes, mientras Levi lo escuchaba con atención, fascinado con los relatos de aventura e ilusionándose con el mundo más allá de las murallas.

Al comenzar la tarde y después de haber conversado por un largo rato, el _pequeño_ Levi comenzó a aburrirse y decidió levantarse de su asiento para salir de la oficina. Lo hizo con tal autoridad y decisión, que Erd no pudo evitar que lograra su cometido. Levi estaba decidido a salir al patio, por lo que el soldado tuvo que pensar rápido sobre qué hacer al respecto. De pronto, recordó que Petra había inventado una especie de juego, en el que debía pretender ser el Capitán, así que lo puso en marcha.

Las cosas marcharon bien dentro del castillo, donde no se toparon con muchas personas en el trayecto desde su oficina hacia la puerta trasera del lugar, sin embargo, había muchos soldados entrenando en el patio y eso preocupó muchísimo a Erd, quien intentó pensar en una excusa para ir a otro lugar.

-Capitán, tal vez prefiera…

-Quiero ir al patio –su voz fue cortante y caminaba con pasos firmes. Al verlo, los reclutas y soldados lo saludaban con formalidad, mientras él contestaba asintiendo con gran autoridad.

Al verlo, Erd se sorprendió mucho. Esperaba que todo aquello fuese una misión suicida, pero no fue así. Levi parecía manejar las cosas bastante bien y antes de llegar a la planta baja, incluso comenzó a tomarlo con cierto humor. Levi engañaba descaradamente a todos los soldados en su camino.

-Siga así, Capitán -sonrió.

-¿Verdad que voy muy bien? –de pronto lo miró y mostró una sonrisa victoriosa, cambiando su actitud por completo.

-Sí, sí pero no sonría –dijo con preocupación, sintiendo un par de gotas de sudor bajando por su nuca- debe permanecer serio cuando se encuentre a otros soldados.

-Ya lo sé, no soy idiota –contestó con indignación y la expresión de su subordinado mostró lo confundido que estaba.

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero, se recargó en una de las paredes del patio, al igual que solía hacerlo con frecuencia cuando estaba dentro de sus cabales, por lo que nadie notó algo fuera de lo común. El Capitán parecía poner mucha atención al entrenamiento de los soldados y los seguía con la mirada cada vez que estos hacían maniobras con sus equipos 3DMG.

Unos minutos después, aunque siguió mirando con atención los ejercicios militares, cada cierto tiempo se distraía con el cielo. Al haber vivido siempre en la ciudad subterránea, nunca lo había visto y le resultó fascinante. Además, sentir los rayos de sol sobre su rostro le dio una placentera sensación de comodidad.

Allí pasaron casi dos horas, y mientras los demás soldados pensaban que estaba haciendo algún tipo de evaluación, la realidad era que Levi se entretenía mucho con Erd, haciendo comentarios sobre los soldados y sus habilidades: uno era demasiado lento, otro demasiado torpe, otro parecía hacer las cosas por completo al revés y, todo pareció que terminaría mal, cuando un soldado se tropezó y Levi casi no pudo contener la risa.

Antes de que pudiese soltar la carcajada, Mike se les acercó. Aquello no podría ser bueno, pensó su segundo al mando. Sin duda, el líder de escuadrón se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Levi… -dijo con voz áspera y el Capitán se sorprendió al verlo, pero en menos de dos segundos, lo miró de forma desafiante, sin importarle la diferencia de alturas- creí que tenías un entrenamiento especial con tu escuadrón.

-¿Quién…? –Levi comenzó a hablar, pero Erd lo interrumpió, en un intento de arreglar las cosas.

-Mike… sí, eh… pospusimos el entrenamiento, debido a que -hizo una pausa. Debía buscar una excusa convincente, pero la mirada inquisidora de Mike no hacía las cosas fáciles. Por suerte para ellos, antes de que otra cosa sucediera, se escuchó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

-¡Levi! Allí estás. Te he estado buscando –Hanji se acercó con paso veloz- ven conmigo, necesitamos revisar esa nariz. Quiero asegurarme de que en verdad no está rota –dijo de manera casual, tomando a Levi por el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la enfermería.

Por su parte, Mike los miró con recelo. Algo en el comportamiento del Capitán no parecía encajar, pero su nariz no pudo distinguir algo diferente en él, así que sólo miró a Erd, quien parecía estar más tranquilo. Estaba dispuesto a obtener información y el soldado, al presentirlo, comenzó a explicar.

-El Capitán tuvo un pequeño accidente por la mañana y pospusimos el entrenamiento de manera preventiva. Queríamos descartar una concusión –de pronto comenzó a caminar para evitar que le hiciera preguntas- pero debo irme, me esperan los miembros del escuadrón para una reunión.

Mike sólo lo siguió con la mirada, quedándose con la duda sobre el extraño comportamiento de Levi, quien parecía estar más relajado que de costumbre, pero decidió esperar a que Erwin estuviese de regreso para hablar al respecto.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, Hanji le llamaba la atención a Levi por su descuido. Él la observó con expresión seria y mirada inexpresiva, esperando a que terminara de hablar, mientras estaba sentado en una silla. Parecía que los esfuerzos de la soldado para sonar persuasiva no estaban funcionado y se notaba en la actitud del Capitán.

-¿Entiendes? no te acerques a otros soldados que no sean de tu escuadrón, podrían…

-¿Sabes algo? Con esos lentes, parece que tienes cuatro ojos –dijo de manera seca y áspera.

-Tal vez… -lo observó con detenimiento- tu memoria esté regresando, después de todo –se quedó pensativa.

-No sé de qué me hablas –él se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta- ¿dónde está Erd? Estábamos jugando a los soldados.

-¡Esto no es un juego! –Hanji se exaltó y se acercó a él, tomándolo de los hombros y hablándole con voz firme, finalmente mostrando signos de estar verdaderamente consternada- Levi, tienes que escucharme. Concéntrate y trata de recordar.

-¡Suéltame! –la empujó y aunque no lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, fue lo suficiente para que ella se golpeara con uno de los armarios.

En cuanto escuchó el golpe, Erd se apresuró a entrar a la enfermería. Estaba seguro de que todo se había salido de control, y sólo esperaba que nadie hubiese salido herido. Dejarlo solo con Hanji había sido un error, no debió perderlo de vista ni un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –se encontró con Hanji sobándose el brazo, y expresión molesta.

-Vaya, no es para tanto. Solo quiero que te mejores.

-¡No te acerques! –le respondió Levi.

-Capitán, no pasa nada. Aquí estoy…. –el soldado miró a Hanji- mil disculpas. Creo que fue muy mala idea llevarlo al patio y…

Para sorpresa de todos, se abrió la puerta y temieron por su gran secreto. Fue un momento en el que todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, hasta que un muchacho de vivos ojos verdes se asomó con timidez y cierto temor.

-¿Está todo bien? Pasaba por aquí y escuché un golpe. Supuse que tendría relación con lo que le pasó al Capitán.

-¡Eren! pasa, rápido- Erd respiró aliviado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara- escucha, tú eres el más joven del escuadrón y podrías tener una idea de cómo mantener entretenido y seguro al Capitán –miró al adolescente con expectativa.

-¿Yo? Eh, pues… podría… -el chico no tenía idea de cómo tratar a un niño, mucho menos si se trataba del Capitán Levi, quien además parecía no estar muy contento con su presencia, pero de pronto, notó el moretón en su rostro- ¿qué le pasó en la nariz?

-Oh, eso… -el rubio miró al Capitán, quien lo miró con escepticismo- lo pateó un caballo. Fue un accidente.

-¿Qué? –Eren parecía impresionado- ¿no podríamos llevarlo fuera del cuartel? Tal vez montar un campamento lejos de aquí y así no nos preocuparíamos por…

-Y de ser así, ¿podrías garantizar que no se pierda en el bosque en algún descuido? –Hanji habló con seriedad y Eren se encogió de hombros- deberán mantenerlo aquí en el cuartel. Confío en que podrán hacerlo o… nos veremos en la necesidad de usar las celdas del sótano.

-Esperemos que no llegue a esos extremos- Erd parecía consternado.

Unos momentos después, y después de que el Capitán insistiera, volvieron a los establos, en donde esta vez, le enseñaron cómo debía acercarse a los caballos, omitiendo cierta información sobre que uno de ellos le pertenecía a Levi. No querían ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si lograra montarse en uno de ellos. Poco después, Oluo trajo la comida y sustituyó a Erd, pero Eren permaneció con ellos. Sería un buen apoyo, en caso de que algo se descontrolara. Mientras estuvieron ahí, también aprovecharon para limpiarlos y acicalarlos, ya que era parte de su rutina diaria.

Durante ese tiempo, Levi estuvo muy entretenido con las tareas. Al parecer, disfrutaba de la compañía de los animales y se había llevado especialmente bien con uno de los caballos, a quien llevaba un buen rato acicalando y acariciando. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Eren y Oluo murmuraban.

-Quién iba a pensar que, incluso con esa amnesia extraña que tiene, siga teniendo tan buen vínculo con su caballo –Oluo sonrió al ver cómo interactuaba con el equino de color negro.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo, tienen varios años juntos ¿no? Tal vez sea el subconsciente el que recuerda algo, aunque sea de manera instintiva–el otro soldado permaneció pensativo, reflexionando sobre esa posibilidad, mientras dejaban que el Capitán se entretuviera con el caballo por varios minutos más, cuando el viento del atardecer comenzó a soplar y la temperatura bajó. Entonces, decidieron regresar a la oficina del Capitán y buscar otra actividad para él.

Una vez ahí, se encontraron con Petra esperándolos en la puerta. Parecía pensativa, pero sonrió en cuanto los vio llegar. Eren parecía estar cansado, a diferencia de Oluo, que se veía más relajado. En cuanto a Levi, el parecía estar de buen humor y en cuanto sus ojos vieron a la chica, sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Petra! –de pronto, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y la chica casi pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Capitán! No… -la chica no supo qué hacer. Su instinto le decía que lo abrazara también, pero sus compañeros estaban frente a ella y sus expresiones de asombro decían todo lo que sus palabras no hicieron- por favor, Capitán, no es correcto que…

-¿Qué no es correcto? –continuó abrazándola, pero volteó a verla un poco confundido. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-Pues… ehh –sintió un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas- esto y…

-Será mejor que entremos a la oficina –Oluo se apresuró a decir mientras abría la puerta- alguien puede pasar por aquí en cualquier momento- una vez dentro, Oluo miró a Petra con cierta sospecha- creí que Erd seguía en la guardia…

-Oh, sí… - ella alcanzó a decir después de un momento, una vez que sus nervios y el sonrojo se calmaran, aunque Levi seguía extrañamente cerca de ella, haciéndola sentir ansiosa- me topé con y me cambió el turno. Alguien debe quedarse con él en la noche y parece que él es el más adecuado, así que vendrá después de mí.

-Vaya, qué conveniente… -se quejó el soldado, notando cómo el Capitán parecía tener predilección por la chica, ya que la miraba con cierta admiración y dulzura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -la chica se molestó y lanzó una mirada severa a su compañero.

-Nada, sólo que tal vez querías pasar tiempo conmigo y no lo quieres aceptar. Además… -la voz arrogante de Oluo terminó por enojar a la chica, quien a pesar de estar acostumbrada a la insistencia del soldado, estaba demasiado alterada por la situación como para soportarlo.

-Si sólo vas a decir estupideces, mejor vete de una vez. Yo me encargo de cuidar del Capitán –la chica se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana de la oficina, pero un instante después, con voz muy seria, agregó- estoy harta de tus comentarios infantiles y no es el momento de sacarlos a relucir.

Era raro que Petra se molestara de esa forma. Los miembros del escuadrón sólo la habían visto así en un par de ocasiones, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería mejor nunca hacerla enojar ya que, a pesar de que no gritara, diera golpes en la mesa o azotara las puertas, era como ver a alguien completamente diferente frente a ellos. Su actitud se volvía distante y, por más que quisieran negarlo, conocía bien a sus compañeros y sabía bien sus puntos débiles. Su actitud fría y malhumorada lograron dejar a Oluo sin palabras por un instante, al igual que Eren, quien se limitó a ver la escena desde lejos, tratando de pensar en una excusa para salir de la oficina cuanto antes.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiese decir algo, o Oluo dijera algo para disculparse, la voz del Capitán se escuchó, utilizando el mismo tono que más de una vez había hecho temblar a los soldados de la legión.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si no quieres que te de una paliza –todos se asombraron ante tales palabras, pensando por un segundo que quizás el Capitán estaba de vuelta, pero algo en su actitud era diferente. No sólo parecía estar hablando en serio, sino que sus músculos se tensaron de tal manera, que parecía estar esperando el momento indicado para atacarlo.

 _ **Notas de la autora.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Aquí les dejo el capítulo tres, espero que les haya gustado y, sobre todo, se hayan quedado con ganas de seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **HikariSamaIR: jajaja ¡muchas gracias por seguirme en varias plataformas! Espero te siga gustando la historia. Se va a poner muy buena ;)**_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

-¡Capitán! –la chica se apresuró a interponerse entre Oluo y Levi, y este último pareció desconcertarse ante sus acciones y actitud seria- será mejor que se siente un momento. Oluo ya se va –volteó a ver al soldado como indicándole que era el momento para huir.

-Lo…. Lo siento… -apenas terminó de decir eso y salió de la oficina, confundido y preocupado por la actitud del Capitán y de su compañera. Sabía que tal vez no había sido el momento más adecuado para molestar a Petra, pero nunca pensó que su superior reaccionara así. Parecía que había despertado algo en él que, muy probablemente había dejado en el pasado, pero que con esa extraña regresión en la que se encontraba, continuaba latente.

Mientras tanto, aún dentro de la oficina, Eren estaba listo para ayudar a contener al Capitán en caso de que hubiese atacado a su compañero, aunque tenía una corazonada de que no habría sido fácil. Por otro lado, todavía seguía impresionado por la actitud de Petra, quien después de asegurarse de que Levi estuviera sentado y no quisiera ir tras el otro soldado, se volvió a acercar a la ventana para respirar aire fresco y respiró hondo.

Seguía molesta con Oluo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía responsable por la reacción de su superior y temió por lo que hubiese podido pasar. De pronto, la voz de Eren la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien, Petra? Si quieres puedo ir a buscar a Gunter o a Erd, o yo puedo quedarme con el Capitán si…

-No será necesario, Eren –ella contesto, todavía viendo hacia el exterior- no debí alterarme así y… -por fin lo miró, esforzándose por fingir una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho, pero de inmediato notó la mirada intensa de Levi sobre ella y lo miró con preocupación- disculpa, yo...

-No me gusta cuando tratan mal a las mujeres –su voz fue sombría.

-No es eso. Oluo sólo bromeaba y… -ella trató de explicar, pero el Capitán la interrumpió.

-Pero esa broma no te gustó y te hizo enojar.

-Eso es verdad –ella habló con sinceridad- en otras ocasiones no me molesta tanto. Se que es una manera de llamar la atención, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para aguantarlo. Lo siento, no debía haber perdido la paciencia así.

-Si lo vuelve a hacer, se las verá conmigo. Eso como esos hombres que visitan a mamá… primero dicen estar bromeando, y después… –el rostro de Levi se ensombreció mientras recordaba algunas escenas que había visto en casa de su madre, pero en cuanto sintió la mano de la soldado sobre su hombro, regresó al presente y relajó un poco. Su advertencia fue sincera y tanto Eren como Petra lo comprendieron, sin saber a qué se refería exactamente, aunque no hacía falta mucha imaginación para deducirlo.

Unos momentos después, pareció olvidar todo y con mirada expectante miró a Petra, quien continuaba al pendiente de él.

-¿Hoy vamos a continuar con la lectura?

-Claro, si tú quieres –la chica se relajó y mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Después miró a Eren y le preguntó- ¿cuál era tu cuento favorito cuando eras pequeño?

-¿Mi cuento favorito? –el muchacho pensó por un instante- no recuerdo el nombre. Era una historia que me contaba mi madre, sobre una chica que, por salvar a su padre, se vuelve prisionera en un castillo encantado con una horrible bestia y…

-¡Oh, ya se a cuál te refieres! –Petra por fin sonrió, recordando la historia, que también era de sus favoritas y después se apresuró a tomar uno de los libros que el día anterior dejó en el librero de la oficina- por suerte, está en uno de estos libros –lo abrió y buscó por sus páginas- aquí esta…

La tarde transcurrió sin ninguna otra eventualidad. Los dos soldados y el Capitán se entretuvieron leyendo "la bella y la bestia" y, al parecer la teoría de Eren tenía cierta verdad en ella, ya que a Levi le resulto fácil volver a aprender las letras. Era como si esas memorias estuvieran en un rincón muy escondido de su mente, esperando por ser recordadas.

Antes del anochecer, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y parecía que una tormenta de avecinaba y en cuanto Petra notó que el joven soldado no traía su chaqueta, lo dejó ir para que no cogiera un resfriado. Además, parecía estar algo cansado. Sin embargo, antes de que este se fuera, bajó a la cocina para preparar un té para ella y el Capitán.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Levi continuó con la lectura y la chica le acercó la taza para que bebiera un poco de té. Un momento después, él la sostuvo por el asa y con mucho cuidado para no quemarse, bebió un sorbo. Al ver eso, Petra sintió confusión, ya que el Capitán siempre había tomado las tazas de una manera muy peculiar y no pudo evitar preguntarle al respecto.

-¿Levi? –el la miró con cierta expectativa-¿no te parece más fácil tomar la taza por… no se, de manera diferente?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir, algo así – ella tomó la taza por los bordes, de la misma manera peculiar que el Capitán solía hacerlo desde que lo conoció. El intentó hacer lo mismo, pero si mucho éxito.

-Es muy difícil tomarla así –hizo una pausa y después la miró con cierto desagrado- los militares tienen unas costumbres muy extrañas.

-No, no es eso. No la tomamos así, es sólo que… pensé que se le haría más fácil porque…- en realidad no sabía qué decirle- agarra la taza como quieras –sonrió y después pensó que quizás la razón detrás de la bizarra costumbre del Capitán por tomar el té de esa manera, sería el resultado de algo que sucedió en otra etapa de su vida.

Poco a poco, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y Petra pensó que sería mejor que el Capitán regresara a su habitación, antes de que hubiese más soldados dentro del cuartel a causa de la lluvia y, casi como arte de magia, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en cuanto entraron al cuarto. Al notar esto, Levi se acercó corriendo hacia la ventana, fascinado por la lluvia. Nunca la había visto caer de esa manera, sin algo que obstruyera su camino hacia el suelo.

Por su parte, la chica observó el cuarto de su superior, el cual estaba impecable, con excepción de la cama, la cual había permanecido destendida desde la mañana, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, Petra pudo imaginar que su habitación siempre permanecía inmaculada. En diversas ocasiones se había preguntado sobre cómo sería su cuarto y, la realidad era muy parecida a la imagen dentro de su mente. Era una habitación un poco más grande que la de los demás soldados. Al ser uno de los soldados con rango más alto en la legión, Levi era acreedor de ciertas comodidades, como un cuarto más amplio que, incluso tenía baño propio y una vista hermosa hacia los bosques cercanos al cuartel.

Petra decidió sentarse en la silla junto al escritorio, pensando en algo que pudiese mantener entretenido al Capitán antes de dormir, pero éste la interrumpió cuando comenzó a contarle sobre cómo era la lluvia en la ciudad subterránea. Allí, la poca lluvia que caía, lo hacía a través de los escurrimientos en las cavernas y al caer, el agua ya era prácticamente lodo. También había algunos pequeños sitios en los límites de la ciudad, donde el cielo podría verse a través de pequeños agujeros en lo alto y, con un poco de suerte, la lluvia caía por ahí en forma de agua pura.

Levi le contó a Petra cuánto le gustaba ir a ver la lluvia junto a su madre, quien en ocasiones aprovechaba esas oportunidades para recolectar un poco de agua. El Capitán compartió con ella algunos detalles sobre su vida pasada, la cual fue difícil y la chica no pudo evitar pensar que la situación había sido terriblemente injusta y cruel para un niño de tan corta edad. Los recuerdos que Levi tenía de su madre eran alegres, aunque parecía tener memorias no tan gratas sobre el trabajo de su mamá y los abusos que sufrió a causa de ello.

Levi estaba sentado sobre el escritorio mientras le contaba todo eso a Petra, y de pronto sintió la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, como si quisiera consolarlo de alguna manera. Ella lo miró con mucha ternura y el Capitán se sorprendió, ya que fue algo inesperado, pero en seguida le sonrió y estrechó su mano.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti –su voz fue dulce y serena- pero creo que eres muy valiente por haber sobrevivido.

-¿De verdad lo crees, Petra?

-Sí –ella sonrió y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- en realidad, eres el hombre más valiente que conozco.

La chica, de pronto se percató de la situación en la que estaba y con un movimiento rápido, apartó su mano de la de él y volteó la mirada hacia otro lugar. En ese momento, el librero junto a la puerta del baño le pareció un sitio interesantísimo para examinar, y se levantó para echar un vistazo en los libros que había allí, evitando la mirada del Capitán, cuyos ojos la siguieron mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. La miró con gran calidez, y sus ojos azules parecían brillar mientras se posaban en ella, pero un momento después, un relámpago se escuchó a lo lejos y de inmediato se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¿Qué es qué? –ella se alarmó por el tono que Levi utilizó.

-Ese ruido –él miró a su alrededor, temiendo lo peor y cuando volvió a sonar, la miró con horror- ¿es un titán?

-¿Ese ruido? –ella miró hacia la ventana y se asomó- no temas, son tan solo los relámpagos. Al parecer hay una tormenta eléctrica.

-No me gustan esos ruidos… -cuando otro relámpago sonó, Levi se pegó a la pared, como si quisiera esconderse.

-No pasa nada, ven –ella hizo una seña para que Levi se acercara al escritorio- ¿por qué no jugamos a las sombras?

Levi la miró con preocupación, dudando un poco sobre si debía creerle o no, pero en realidad no tenía razón alguna para no hacerlo, por lo que se acercó, y en seguida, Petra encendió la vela sobre el escritorio. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que la luz produjera sombras y un momento después, ambos comenzaron a jugar al teatro de sombras.

A entrada la noche, Erd tocó la puerta del cuarto. Era su turno para cuidar del Capitán y con una gran sonrisa, entró a la habitación.

-Hola… ¿interrumpo?

-No, para nada, Erd. ¿Descansaste? –el soldado entró con una bandeja de comida para el Capitán y para él. La puso en la mesa y volvió a sonreírles.

-Sí. Lo suficiente para hacer vigilia del Capitán esta noche –Levi parecía estar relajado y miró a Erd con agrado- mañana por la mañana vendrá Gunther, después Oluo junto con Eren, después tú y en la noche volveré a hacerme cargo.

-Entendido -la chica se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Erd- entonces… nos vemos mañana. Mucha suerte y, cualquier cosa, recuerda que mi habitación está en el piso de abajo, a final del pasillo –hizo una pausa- que descanse Capitán, nos veremos mañana.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación del Capitán para dirigirse a la suya, percatándose de que la tormenta continuaba. Sin duda, había pedido la noción del tiempo y de su entorno mientras jugaba a las sombras con Levi y un instante después, pero antes de que Petra pudiera alejarse del cuarto, sintió algo tirando de su chamarra y al voltear, se sorprendió mucho al ver que era la mano del Capitán. Notó que su mirada estaba fija en el piso, como si estuviera apenado y temeroso, un gesto que nunca había mostrado antes.

-No… no te vayas…

-¡Capitán! –Erd salió corriendo tras de él.

-¿Qué sucede? –ella se acercó un poco más al Capitán.

-Por favor, no me dejes solo en la noche –su voz sonó triste e incluso un poco temerosa.

-Pero Capitán, no sería correcto. Es decir, si alguien… -Petra intentaba explicarle mientras se sonrojaba un poco, mirando a su alrededor, en caso de que otro soldado pasara por allí y mientras Erd miraba la escena un poco confundido.

-Tengo… tengo miedo de los relámpagos… cuando el cielo truena, cosas malas suceden –había nostalgia en su voz, un genuino sentimiento con certeza de que algo sucedería si se quedara solo.

Petra lo miró con dulzura por unos instantes y los tres regresaron al cuarto. Allí, la chica le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarlo y acarició su brazo, pero de pronto se encontró con la mirada perpleja de Erd, y antes de que este pudiese decir algo, se apresuró a susurrar.

-Tiene miedo de los relámpagos y… -el soldado la interrumpió, finalmente comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-Descuide, Capitán. No dejaré que algo le suceda. Puede dormir tranquilo mientras…

-Quiero que Petra se quede conmigo, no tú –su voz era ronca, y por un momento, ambos soldados pensaron que su Capitán estaba de vuelta, debido a su actitud. Sin embargo, sabían que él nunca diría algo así, a pesar de mostrar cierta predilección por la chica de vez en cuando.

-Pero Capitán, no es lo más correcto que…

-¡Dije, que quiero que Petra se quede conmigo! –al parecer él ya había tomado la decisión y los soldados poco podrían hacer al respecto.

-Está bien –después de un momento de mirarse con seriedad, la chica tocó el hombro de Erd de manera persuasiva y le habló en voz baja- por mí no hay problema. Además, considerando la situación, no creo que…

-No lo digas ni en broma –la expresión de Erd se volvió sombría- estarías infringiendo en un delito muy grave y...

-¡Erd! –ella se sonrojó y lo empujó- Yo no me refería a… -de pronto, el soldado comenzó a reír a carcajadas- ¡No es justo! Creí que hablabas en serio.

-Debiste haber visto tu expresión, Petra –continuó riendo- está bien, puedes quedarte –le sonrió- vendré temprano por la mañana, para asegurarme de que nadie te vea salir del cuarto y para esperar el siguiente turno. No queremos que esto se preste a malas interpretaciones. Será un secreto entre nosotros.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Ahí está la cena, así que… ¿quieres que te traiga algo más? Tal vez una cobija o… tal vez no pases mucho frío si duermes junto a él -su actitud se volvió pensativa, pero evidentemente no hablaba en serio.

-¡Ya vete! –ella lo empujó hacia la puerta mientras el soldado reía y ella ocultaba su sonrojo.

-Compórtese, Capitán. Recuerde que Petra es una chica, así que… -tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla- no haga nada que yo no haría –le guiñó el ojo y salió del cuarto, seguido de un libro que la chica le arrojó con indignación.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¿Qué no es gracioso? –en seguida preguntó Levi con mucha confusión.

-El… -no supo que responder- por… cosas de adultos… -iba a decir algo más, pero otro relámpago se escuchó a lo lejos, y el Capitán se escondió bajo la sábana.

-No hay nada que temer –se acercó y encendió otra vela junto a la mesita de noche - ¿ves? No hay nada aquí. Son sólo truenos y sonidos fuertes, pero no pasará nada –él la miró mientras recorría el cuarto, como si buscara a algo o alguien escondido.

-Gracias.

-Además, los titanes no hacen esos sonidos. Se lo aseguro…

Mientras cenaban, la chica le contó sobre las misiones que habían llevado a cabo y le describió cómo eran los titanes y cómo debían matarlos, hasta que notó la cara somnolienta de Levi.

-Creo que es hora de dormir ¿por qué no se lava los dientes mientras busco algo más cómodo para que duerma?-Levi la miró como si estuviese a punto de objetar, pero un momento después desistió y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto, la chica se preguntó qué tipo de ropa usaría el Capitán para dormir. A simple vista, no parecía el tipo de hombre que utilizara pijama, pero en distintas ocasiones se había llevado grandes sorpresas al asumir algo sobre él, particularmente con su atuendo para hacer limpieza. Dadas las circunstancias, no sería mala idea que lo dejara dormir con el uniforme militar, pero estaba segura de que la noche anterior había dormido así y seguramente su ropa necesitaría lavarse, por lo que optó por buscar algo en la cajonera.

Optó por sacar una camiseta de algodón de manga larga que parecía lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir y unos pantalones negros algo flojos. Después, esperó a que abriera la puerta del baño y, antes de que saliera, le acercó la ropa, indicándole que debía ponérsela, a lo que el Capitán asintió sin objeción alguna.

-Cuando termines, dame tu uniforme para ponerlo junto con la ropa que hay que lavar, por favor- Petra dijo desde la habitación, preguntándose si la habría escuchado a través de la puerta, pero pronto sus dudas se despejaron, cuando Levi abrió la puerta de manera repentina.

-¿Qué dijiste? -se asomó con expresión confundida, pero tan sólo traía puestos los pantalones, dejando ver su torso desnudo.

-Dije que...-ella lo miró por un instante y después apartó la mirada, apenada al verlo de esa manera. A pesar de que el Capitán era un hombre muy fuerte, su complexión era más bien esbelta, pero en ese momento, Petra confirmó dos cosas que se había preguntado en el pasado. Número 1: sí, sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados y número 2: por ilógico que sonara, se sentía terriblemente atraída físicamente por él- que cuando termines de vestirte, me des tu uniforme para ponerlo con la ropa que debe lavarse… -dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana, deliberadamente evitando mirarlo un segundo más.

-Está bien -y entonces él volvió a entrar al baño y terminó de vestirse.

Una vez fuera, se acercó a ella y le dio su uniforme, que lejos de estar doblado de manera cuidadosa, estaba arrugado y necesitaba lavarse con cierta urgencia.

Cuando Levi por fin se metió a la cama, Petra acercó una silla y se sentó junto. La tormenta continuaba y los relámpagos eran cada vez menos frecuentes, pero cada vez que resonaban en el cielo, él parecía temeroso, así que la chica decidió contarle sobre la vida dentro de las murallas, mientras él la escuchaba atento. Al haber perdido la memoria, no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas en la superficie y todo parecía sacado de un cuento. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que intentó escuchar hasta el final de la historia con todas sus fuerzas, le fue imposible. El sueño logró vencerlo y un par de minutos después Petra lo notó. Así que sonrió y comenzó a pensar en una buena estrategia para mantenerse al pendiente de él, pero estar al menos un poco cómoda, pero de pronto, sintió cómo la mano del Capitán buscaba la suya y la tomaba para asegurarse de que siguiera cerca.

Al principio, Petra se sorprendió mucho, pero después una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No tuvo corazón para apartarse mucho de él, por lo que se limitó a acomodar la silla de espaldas a la pared y recargarse en la cabecera. De esa manera podría incluso dormir un poco, pero de inmediato se daría cuenta cuando si Levi levantara de la cama.

Al principio estuvo determinada a permanecer despierta, pero poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo y acomodó los pies sobre la cama para estar un poco más cómoda, hasta que, un par de horas después, se quedó dormida.

 **Notas de la autora.**

 _ **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Disculpen la tardanza en la actualización, es sólo que comencé un nuevo trabajo y he tenido muchas actividades que absorben mi tiempo, pero aquí está la actualización. Que la disfruten.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Erd se levantó más temprano que de costumbre y se preparó para empezar la jornada. Antes de dirigirse a su destino, pasó por la cocina y tomó una jarra de agua, algunos panes y un poco de queso, para después apresurarse a la habitación de su superior.

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la alcoba, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, y Erd tuvo que contener una risita cuando vio la escena frente a él: Petra estaba sentada en la silla, pero parecía que a lo largo de la noche se había movido tanto, que en ese momento estaba casi recostada, mientras que el brazo del Capitán rodeaba la cintura de la chica, como si quisiera mantenerla cerca de él.

Con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, Erd se acercó al escritorio del cuarto para poner la jarra de agua y la comida que había llevado, pero al sentir su movimiento, Petra se despertó con urgencia, preocupada por el Capitán, pero cuando vio que este continuaba junto a ella, se relajó, aunque casi de inmediato se percató del predicamento en el que se encontraba, así que con mucho cuidado, intento mover el brazo de Levi para zafarse. Con un poco de suerte, lo lograría antes de que Erd comenzara a molestarla al respecto.

-Parece que eso no será fácil -el soldado dijo con un susurro, mientras se acercaba a la chica, llevando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- pero ¿sabes algo? Me alegro de que te hayas quedado tu con él. No podría ver a mi novia a los ojos sabiendo que desperté acurrucado con otro hombre…

-¡Guarda silencio y ayúdame! Además, no pasó nada de lo que pueda avergonzarme -la chica explicó como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Y me alegro mucho. Me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza encontrarlos en paños menores y… -esta vez, Petra lo fulminó con la mirada- está bien, está bien. Lo siento. Te ayudaré.

Y con su ayuda, la chica pudo por fin zafarse del Capitán, quien seguía profundamente dormido, para suerte de todos y, tras asegurarse de ello, Petra caminó hacia el baño para arreglarse el cabello y lavarse la cara. Su cuello estaba adolorido por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda y había unas pequeñas ojeras formándose debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Cansada? -esta vez, su compañero preguntó con genuina sinceridad.

-No tanto -se sobó el cuello y se estiró- sólo un poco adolorida. No se en qué momento quedé tan torcida…

-Sin intención de ser molesto… hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras recostado en la cama, o al menos te hubieras sentado. Habría sido menos incómodo.

-Tal vez, pero… no hubiera sido correcto. Además, si me hubieses encontrado así, no me dejarías olvidarlo por el resto de mi vida.

-En eso tienes razón -sonrió y la miró con ternura. A veces su compañera era tan fácil de leer- ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco? Yo me quedaré cuidándolo hasta que llegue Gunther. Recuerda que sólo tú y yo sabemos que te quedaste con él. Si te apresuras, podrías evitar miradas indiscretas. Descuida, yo me encargo de que el Capitán no diga nada.

-Está bien. Te lo agradezco-caminó hacia la puerta y miró al Capitán por última vez, deseando que su amnesia pasara pronto- si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación.

-Sí, descuida. Te veré en la tarde. Date prisa -en realidad, estaba preocupado por su compañera, ya que, si alguien la viera saliendo de la alcoba de su Capitán, podría tener problemas- y Petra…. -dijo antes de que la chica se alejara mucho- tu secreto de esta mañana está a salvo conmigo.

-¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada! -Se quejó y después continuó su camino.

Riendo para sí mismo, Erd cerró la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el Capitán estaba a punto de despertar. Aún parecía estar somnoliento y se talló los ojos para enfocar bien la mirada, finalmente mirado a su alrededor y viendo al soldado con cierta confusión.

-¿Dónde está Petra?

-Se acaba de ir. Parecía estar un poco cansada y se fue a su habitación -de inmediato se dio cuenta de la decepción en sus ojos- no quiso despertarlo y por eso no se despidió de usted, pero regresará por la tarde.

-Está bien -respondió con cierta resignación.

Un momento después, el Capitán se levantó de la cama y, Erd hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convencerlo de que tomara un baño, a lo cual accedió sin mucho entusiasmo. Una vez que salió de la ducha, ambos desayunaron y el soldado aprovechó para inventar alguna excusa para que Levi no mencionara que Petra era quien se había quedado con él en la noche, haciéndole saber a su superior que si decía algo, podría haber consecuencias negativas para la chica. Un par de minutos después, Gunther tocaba la puerta del cuarto y, antes de entrar, se asomó con cierta sospecha y después miró a Erd y a su superior con alivio. A decir verdad, no sabía qué esperar del comportamiento del Capitán.

-Buen día Erd… Capitán -dijo con solemnidad- me alegro de ver que no ha sucedido nada inesperado -de pronto, miró la charola con los restos del desayuno- oh, ya desayunaron -hubo silencio por un instante y fue entonces que el segundo al mando recordó que no debía dejar solo a Levi ni por un momento, por lo que debía inventar una explicación para la comida que había ahí.

-Eh sí… verás… sucede que… -comenzó a sentir sus manos sudando ante el predicamento. En ocasiones, ambos solían molestar a la chica respecto a algunas actitudes de ella para llamar la atención de su superior, pero si Gunther se enterara de que Petra fue quien se quedó con Levi la noche anterior, podría afectar la reputación de su compañera.

-Me encontré con Petra en mi camino hacia aquí -lo miró con severidad y Erd temió lo peor- iba con apuro y me dijo que les había traído el desayuno pero… no pensé que comieran tan rápido -hizo un gesto que dejo ver su desilusión y suspiró- tenía esperanzas de poder comer algo.

-¡Oh, claro! -el rubio comentó con alivio- Es que… despertamos con hambre. Pero te diré algo ¿por qué no llevo al Capitán a su oficina, mientras tú vas por algo de desayunar?

-¿Harías eso por mí? -el otro asintió- ¡Muchas gracias! Te debo una -el soldado de cabello negro se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, sonrió- no tardaré.

-Descuida -Erd respiró aliviado cuando su compañero salió y cuando buscó al Capitán, se topó con una mirada inquisidora de su superior, quien había observado la interacción con mucha atención- créame, me lo va a agradecer cuando recupere la memoria.

-Supongo que es por el secreto que no debo mencionar -ambos se miraron como si hubiese tensión en el ambiente y después, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Levi buscó su chaqueta- ¿nos vamos? Estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

Y sin decir algo más, ambos caminaron hacia la oficina, que no estaba muy lejos de la habitación, pero el trayecto fue casi eterno para el Segundo al mando, ya que había muchos soldados por los pasillos. La mañana solía ser de los momentos más ocupados del día para los soldados, debido a las numerosas tareas que debían llevar a cabo, como la limpieza del castillo, preparación de los alimentos de la legión, preparativos para los entrenamientos, lavandería, revisiones médicas o sesiones de estrategia, según el día.

Una vez en la oficina, Levi se sentó en la silla del escritorio a contemplar el cielo desde la amplia ventana.

-Capitán… ¿por qué no dibuja un poco? Tal vez se entretenga, o podría practicar su escritura -Erd tomó algunas hojas del escritorio, un par de libros y se los acercó junto con un lápiz.

Levi lo miró con recelo, pero después consideró la propuesta y aceptó de buena gana, intentando copiar las letras de los libros.

-Petra quiso enseñarme a escribir, pero es muy complicado.

-Al principio lo es, pero después de practicar, es sencillo.

-Ella parecía hacerlo muy fácil.

-Digamos que -rio un poco- de todo el escuadrón, ella tiene la mejor caligrafía. Además, es la más paciente. No imagino a Gunther haciéndola de maestro y Oluo es un desastre para esas cosas. En cuanto a Eren… él es todavía un niño.

Levi sonrió y continuó escribiendo, dejando al soldado muy pensativo mientras ojeaba la oficina que, parecía estar más desaseada de lo normal. Si el Capitán fuese el mismo de siempre, el lugar le sería intolerable y comenzaría con la extenuante tarea de saneamiento. A decir verdad, la oficina no estaba desordenada o llena de polvo, pero no lucía tan pulcra como de costumbre.

Erd sintió un poco de nostalgia al preguntarse por cuánto tiempo duraría esa situación y cuando miró el gesto de frustración del Capitán, supo que en verdad se requeriría algo extraordinario para traerlo de vuelta. Por el momento, lo más difícil sería el mantener su estado en secreto, aunque no estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo podrían hacerlo. Quizás el comandante Erwin tendría un par de ideas cuando regresara de su viaje, lo cual sería esa misma noche. En realidad, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde el inicio de todo ese embrollo, pero los miembros del escuadrón parecían compartir el sentimiento de preocupación e incertidumbre, cada vez más desgastante. A pesar de todo, la imagen del Capitán en su escritorio esforzándose por escribir de manera correcta, le resultó cómica y, de la nada, una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. Tal vez sería una excelente oportunidad para obtener algo de información.

-Capitán ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué? –Levi parecía no prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Erd. Estaba muy entretenido escribiendo.

-Dígame… -se acercó a él con cautela- ¿le gusta Petra? –no hubo respuesta; el "pequeño Levi" pareció no entender a lo que se refería y se limitó a mirarlo con mucha confusión- me refiero a… ¿cree que ella es bonita?

-¡Ah! Sí, mucho –Levi sonrió- además, es muy buena conmigo.

-Por supuesto. Es una buena chica –de pronto, el soldado tuvo una idea muy peculiar- pero ¿qué haría si le dijera que ella está saliendo con alguien más? O mejor dicho, que prefiere estar con otro hombre y no con usted.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella prefiere estar con alguien que no soy yo? –de pronto Levi pareció un poco triste, pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió malhumorada.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro. Ella y Eren parecen ser muy cercanos y…

-Lo voy a matar…

-¡No! – de pronto el soldado se alarmó. No sabía hasta qué punto las amenazas del Capitán podrían ser literales- no creo que eso sea necesario. Tal vez sólo deba acercarse más a Petra.

-¿Acercarme más? No entiendo –Levi lo miró con atención.

-Si le digo, debe prometer no tomar represalias conmigo en el futuro -el Capitán parecía no entender bien las implicaciones de las palabras del soldado, así que asintió sin pensarlo mucho- pues mire… podría acercarse a ella cuando esté solos y no haya nadie más con ustedes. En ese momento podría aprovechar la oportunidad y acercar su rostro al de ella. Muy cerca ¿me entiende? –sonrió ampliamente. De verdad disfrutaría ver la escena, en caso de que Levi decidiera hacerlo- y después, tal vez podría darle un beso.

La expresión del Capitán era de seriedad. En realidad, estaba considerando lo que le acababa de decir su subordinado, pero eso cambió rápidamente cuando vio la puerta abrirse.

-¿Erd? oh, aquí están –Gunther se asomó a la oficina- listo, ya me puedo hacer cargo del Capitán… ¿de qué te ríes? -dijo al ver la expresión de su compañero.

-Nada… sólo algo que dijo el Capitán. Te veo después –y se fue caminando con una sonrisa triunfal.

Por suerte para Gunther, Levi estuvo tranquilo durante toda la mañana. Se entretuvo intentando escribir de manera adecuada y el resto del tiempo, le preguntó a su subordinado sobre el resto del escuadrón. Al parecer, estaba muy interesa en saber más sobre ellos, sus personalidades e incluso las anécdotas más bochornosas, las cuales Gunther le relató de manera relajada, olvidando por un momento que se trataba de su superior al mando; como si fuese un colega más.

Casi al final de su turno, el Capitán comenzó a sentirse inquieto y quiso salir a dar un paseo, preocupando de inmediato a su subordinado, quien recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Después de pensarlo un poco, Gunther decidió llevarlo a uno de los pisos más altos del castillo, en donde había cuartos desocupados y usados como almacén o como salas de estudio para los pocos soldados interesados en la investigación sobre los titanes o estrategias bélicas.

Antes de salir, tomó un par de libros, hojas, plumas para escribir y les dejó un mensaje a sus compañeros, para que cuando cambiaran de turno, supieran dónde encontrarlos. Después, con mucha cautela, caminaron hacia el séptimo piso. La actitud del Capitán parecía no levantar sospechas de nada. Para entonces, ya se había acostumbrado al "juego" de pretender ser soldado y su actitud era casi natural.

Al llegar a su destino, entraron en una habitación en cuyo centro había una mesa rodeada de sillas y algunos estantes con libros y material para hacer anotaciones. El lugar estaba limpio y parecía ser usado con frecuencia, por lo que Gunther le advirtió al Capitán, si alguien entrara al lugar, de inmediato debía adoptar una actitud seria, pero antes de acceder, Levi lo miró con cierta malicia.

-Está bien, pero sólo si logras derrotarme en las vencidas -en seguida se quitó la chaqueta, se sentó en una de las sillas y se arremangó la camisa, poniendo el codo sobre la mesa para retar al soldado, quien después de suspirar y poner lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa, accedió.

-Lo intentaré -y entonces se sentó frente a él y comenzaron a jugar.

Al principio, Gunther estaba seguro de que el Capitán lo derrotaría, y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando sucedió lo contrario. A pesar de la gran fuerza de Levi, este carecía de una buena técnica para jugar a las vencidas, y el soldado respiró aliviado al haber ganado la apuesta.

-¡Dos de tres! -dijo de inmediato Levi.

-Está bien. Pero primero debe afinar su técnica. Le enseñaré cómo hacerlo, pero debe prometer guardar una actitud seria si alguien que no sea de nuestro escuadrón entra ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo -asintió con urgencia y Gunther comenzó con las lecciones.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo, y de pronto se escuchó a alguien llamando a la puerta. Eran Oluo y Eren, quienes tenían el siguiente turno para encargarse de él. Por suerte, vieron el mensaje dejado por Gunther y supieron en dónde se encontraban. Sin embargo, no se esperaron encontrarse con la escena de ambos militares jugando a las vencidas.

-¡Fue idea del Capitán! -explicó Gunther antes de recibir algún tipo de reproche.

-¡Te gané! – exclamó Levi con voz triunfal- ¿siguen ustedes?

-Pero Capitán… -Oluo parecía indeciso ante la posibilidad de poder competir en algo contra su superior.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde. ¿O me tienes miedo?

-Sería estúpido no tenerle cierto temor -dijo Eren en voz baja mientras entraba con una bandeja con alimentos para el Capitán.

-Está bien -por fin se animó a decir Oluo- la verdad es que siempre quise hacer esto -sonrió y se sentó frente al Capitán, esperando tener una clara ventaja sobre él, sin embargo, los consejos de Gunther habían sido efectivos y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad no tuvo mucha dificultad para vencerlo.

La expresión de Oluo no tuvo precio, e incluso Eren rio un poco al ver la facilidad con la que fue derrotado. Fue así que comenzó un pequeño torneo de vencidas, aunque el muchacho de ojos verdes se mostró dubitativo respecto a participar. Gunther parecía tener bastante experiencia en ese tipo de competencias, y fue él quien parecía darle cierta pelea al Capitán.

Algunos minutos después, cuando todos parecían haberse cansado, la mirada de Levi se posó directamente en Eren. Sus ojos azules mostraron un brillo muy particular mientras lo veían con arrogancia.

-Sigues tú -su voz fue seca y llena de autoridad.

-¿yo? Pero Capitán no… -el muchacho pareció ponerse nervioso ante la dura mirada de su superior. Algo en su actitud le decía que tuviese cuidado.

-Es una orden, soldado -lo dijo de tal manera que todos pensaron que el Capitán estaba de vuelta, pero no podía ser posible; de inmediato puso el brazo sobre la mesa en posición para comenzar con las vencidas, acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Está bien -Eren se acercó con precaución y puso el brazo en posición, recordando sus días en la academia militar y todas aquellas competencias en las que había salido victorioso. Pero esta vez, todo era diferente.

Cuando Oluo dio la señal para comenzar, Levi se apresuró a usar toda su fuerza para derrotar al muchacho, quien soltó un grito de dolor al sentir cómo su mano pegaba con la mesa.

-¡Capitán, no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo! -Gunther exclamó mientras se acercaba a Eren, quien se sostuvo la mano y la movió para asegurarse de que no estuviera rota.

-¿Rudo? Eso no es nada -se levantó de su asiento- esto sí es ser rudo -y con un rápido movimiento, empujó a Eren y este cayó al suelo, muy sorprendido por la actitud del Capitán. Estaba seguro de no haber hecho nada reprochable esta vez.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, Gunther sostuvo al Capitán por lo brazos para impedir que siguiera agrediendo al muchacho, mientras Oluo se acercaba a Eren para levantarlo del suelo y alejarlo un poco de Levi.

-Esto no fue una buena idea -después de muchos esfuerzos, Gunther logró que Levi se sentara en una de las sillas.

-Ayer también estuvo a punto de atacarme -Oluo habló con seriedad- tal vez no sea buena idea quedarnos solos con él.

-Al parecer, los únicos a quienes no quiere agredir y logran controlarlo son Erd, Petra y tú- en cuanto Levi escuchó a Eren decir el nombre de Petra, volvió a mirarlo con enfado- esta vez ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué hice para ganarme su enojo.

-Tal vez sería mejor que Petra se encargue de él el resto de la tarde. Por la noche, Erd se hará cargo otra vez -hizo una pausa y miró a Levi, quien continuaba malhumorado- Eren, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Petra?

El muchacho asintió y salió del cuarto, seguido por la mirada pesada del Capitán. En cuanto salió del cuarto, sintió un peso de le quitándose de encima y se apresuró a buscar a su compañera, quien de seguro estaría en su cuarto.

En su trayecto hacia allá, Eren se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más tendrían que soportar esa situación. Además, continuaba sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido. Después de todo, si él hubiera secado el piso a tiempo, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando una voz femenina lo llamó.

-¿Sucede algo, Eren?

-¡Petra! No… bueno, en realidad venía a buscarte. Supuse que estarías en tu habitación y…

-Iba de camino a la cocina por algo de comer. ¿Pasó algo?

-Pues… -intentó escoger bien sus palabras y evitar alarmarla- necesitamos que adelantes tu turno para cuidar del Capitán. Verás, estábamos en el séptimo piso, en uno de esos cuartos vacíos y cuando llegamos Oluo y yo, estaba jugando vencidas con Gunther. Al principio pensamos que no sería mala idea pero… de pronto se puso muy agresivo conmigo yo…

-¿Qué rayos está pensando Gunther? -se quejó la chica y comenzó a caminar con dirección al séptimo piso. Parecía enfadada y molesta- al parecer le quiere dar cuerda para que se ponga agresivo.

-En realidad la culpa es de todos. Todos le seguimos el juego -Eren la siguió y de pronto hizo una pausa, hablando con voz baja-aunque hoy parece estar particularmente enojado conmigo, no se por qué -el tono del muchacho sonaba decepcionado y un poco triste.

-El Capitán no tiene nada en contra de ti. Eres nuestra mejor oportunidad para retomar el muro María y el Capitán lo sabe. Su agresividad es consecuencia del golpe. En el fondo, él es comprensivo, pero no es bueno expresándose.

-Aunque tuvieras razón, nada nos asegura que él volverá a la normalidad.

Lo único que Petra pudo hacer, fue mirarlo con preocupación y continuar su camino hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros y Levi. No les tomó mucho el llegar y cuando entraron al lugar, se encontraron con Gunther de pie, justo detrás de Levi, quien estaba terminando de comer, mientras Oluo parecía guardar cierta distancia. De inmediato, la chica recordó lo acontecido el día anterior y supo que comenzaban a quedarse sin opciones para cuidar de su superior.

-¿Cuál es la situación? -ella preguntó anticipando la respuesta.

-Necesitamos que cuides de él -Oluo la miró con seriedad- aparentemente, Eren y yo no podremos ayudarles con eso.

\- Yo podría quedarme más tiempo y… -Erd fue interrumpido.

-Quiero quedarme con Petra -la voz de Levi se escuchó de pronto, firme y decidida, como si fuera lo más natural en él- es un orden.

De inmediato todos se pusieron tensos por las implicaciones de sus palabras, especialmente Gunther, quien lo estaba escuchando por segunda vez en el día. El Capitán había encontrado la manera salirse con la suya sin ser cuestionado, dejando a sus subordinados sin mucha opción y consternados por la posibilidad de que todo se saliera de control.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto termine de comer, nos vamos a la biblioteca. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se ponga agresivo con los demás soldados -Petra habló con firmeza, convencida de que lo mejor sería mantenerlo aislado, en la medida de lo posible.

-¿Estás segura de que no necesitas ayuda? -Gunther la miró con seriedad.

-Descuida, podré arreglármelas yo sola.

-Si necesitas algo, estaremos cerca -Oluo le susurró, haciendo un gesto para que Eren lo siguiera mientras salía del cuarto.

Una vez solos Levi y Petra, la actitud del Capitán pareció cambiar de manera radical, como si su humor estuviera mejor que nunca, e incluso le sonrió a la chica, quien parecía estar ignorándolo a propósito.

-¿Petra?

-¿Hm? -ella se limitó a contestarle apenas con un sonido mientras miraba por la ventana y evitaba su mirada. Estaba molesta con él por haber atacado a Eren. También estaba preocupada por la situación y un nudo parecía formarse en su garganta al pensar en la posibilidad de que se quedara con esa extraña amnesia de manera definitiva.

-¿Seguiremos leyendo? -él esperó su respuesta, la cual tardó algunos momentos en llegar. Petra se tomó su tiempo para adoptar una actitud paciente, pero también firme.

-Si tu quieres, pero -lo miró a los ojos con gran determinación- si vuelves a agredir a alguno del escuadrón, no volveré a ayudarte con la lectura. No debes agredir a los demás y Eren no hizo nada para enfadarte, sólo busca tu aprobación.

-Está bien- Levi contestó de inmediato, casi sin pensarlo- ¿prefieres pasar más tiempo con Eren que conmigo?

-¿Qué? -la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía a qué se refería el Capitán- ¿Eren?

-Erd me lo dijo -su mirada se volvió sombría y triste.

-¿Erd? – un momento después, Petra logró conectar los puntos y pareció desesperarse con su compañero- ¡lo voy a matar! -suspiró y se acercó un poco a Levi- escucha, no se qué te haya dicho Erd pero… -pensó por un momento- no, no prefiero pasar tiempo con Eren. No lo recuerdas ahora pero, tú y yo pasamos tiempo juntos haciendo papeleo o charlando después de la cena y para mí, ese es el mejor momento del día. Preferiría mil veces pasar el tiempo contigo que con alguien más, pero aunque fuera lo contrario, no es razón para agredir a otra persona ¿entiendes?

-Está bien, entiendo- él sonrió y se puso de pie. Las palabras de Petra habrían causado un efecto totalmente diferente en el Capitán si este estuviese en sus 5 sentidos, pero en ese momento, Levi sólo se limitó a sonreír y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿No iremos a la biblioteca?- ella lo miró con resignación. Definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba por parte del Capitán. A decir verdad, siempre pensó que las circunstancias serían diferentes cuando le dijera algo como lo que acababa de expresarle.

-Vamos -por fin, Petra se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo, Levi adoptó su actitud de "soldado", para evitar ser descubierto, pero no había nadie en los alrededores. El tono de los rayos del sol indicaba que este comenzaba a ponerse y en un par de horas el cielo estaría oscuro. Las ventanas del pasillo dejaban entrar la luz, dando un tono anaranjado a las piedras del piso y las paredes.

Ambos soldados caminaban con dirección a la biblioteca, acercándose a las escaleras y de pronto, Levi recordó las palabras de Erd y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y acercarse a Petra, quien parecía estar un poco distraída. Ella de pronto sintió al Capitán acercándose, no como los días anteriores cuando, a pesar de estar más cerca que de costumbre, no parecía invadir su espacio personal. Esta vez había algo diferente en su actitud. Parecía estar muy serio y había algo que no parecía encajar del todo, haciéndola sentir incómoda, dando un paso hacia atrás, pero no tenía mucho especio. Estaba demasiado cerca de las escaleras, así que Levi insistió y la tomó del brazo, acercando su rostro al de ella, y en cuestión de segundos, Petra sintió los labios del Capitán sobre los suyos.

Por un instante se quedó perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Había soñado y añorado ese momento en tantas ocasiones, pero no quería que sucediera así, con Levi en ese estado y con una actitud tan errática, por lo tanto, trató de alejarlo de ella, empujándolo un poco, pero él era mucho más fuerte y parecía no estar dispuesto a dejarla ir. Fue entonces cuando la chica reunió todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó para alejarlo de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya era demasiado tarde: el Capitán estaba cayendo por las escaleras de manera estrepitosa.

-¡Capitán!

Levi no pudo contestar porque buscaba desesperadamente agarrarse de algo, sin embargo no había nada y de pronto, se escuchó un duro golpe que dejó inconsciente.

De inmediato, Petra gritó para pedir ayuda. Esta vez era ella la causante del accidente, aunque con mucha razón, pero a pesar de ello corrió para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Por fortuna, había algunos soldados en el sexto piso y corrieron a auxiliarla.

En cuanto lograron llevar al Capitán a la enfermería e instalarlo en una de las camillas, Petra hizo una seña para que todos salieran de la enfermería y en cuanto cerraron la puerta, le reclamó a Erd por meterle ideas extrañas al Capitán. Ella no sabía si la idea del beso también había sido de su compañero, pero dedujo que sus acciones eran consecuencia de los comentarios sobre ella y Eren.

Por su parte, Erd tomo la reprimenda de manera estoica. Al parecer, la broma se le había salido de las manos, y terminó por aceptar su responsabilidad y pedirle una disculpa a su Petra. El resto del escuadrón no comprendió bien lo que sucedía, pero al observar a actitud de la chica y del Segundo al mando, supieron que sería mejor no intervenir.

-No se qué haya hecho Erd pero… debe haber sido algo muy grave para que Petra se ponga así -Oluo susurró desde la esquina del pasillo. En cuanto la discusión se puso más acalorada, decidieron dar unos paso para poner distancia.

-Tal vez retó al Capitán a saltar de las escaleras -Eren parecía confundido.

-No. Un golpe como ese no sucede por caer mal. Parece que alguien lo empujó -Gunther continuó pensativo, dejando a todos preguntándose sobre lo que en verdad habría ocurrido.

Pasaron algunas horas y el Capitán no despertaba todavía. Esta vez, los golpes parecían ser más serios y llevaba vendajes en los brazos y en la cabeza. Incluso tuvieron que darle algunos puntos, porque se abrió con la caída. La versión oficial fue: en una imprudencia, Levi quiso brincar toda la sección de escaleras, pero resbaló en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso. A decir verdad, Hanji no estaba muy convencida con la versión. Evidentemente el escuadrón ocultaba algo, pero al ver la expresión de angustia y los estragos de la discusión entre Petra y Erd, decidió no indagar mucho al respecto.

Erwin llegó poco después del accidente y desde entonces estuvo a la espera de que Levi despertara. Todo parecían estar más aprehensivos que nunca, especialmente el escuadrón, quienes además parecían estar demasiado incómodo. Había silencio en la enfermería y el ambiente estaba cargado de expectación. El primer golpe dejó a Levi con amnesia, y un segundo golpe podría causar incluso peores estragos.

De pronto, Levi hizo un gesto de dolor y comenzó a mover los dedos de las manos.

-¡Parece que está recuperando la consciencia! -Hanji se acercó- Levi ¿me escuchas? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿sabes quién soy yo? -hubo un pequeño silencio que a todos les pareció eterno. El Capitán abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor

-¿Qué… qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí? ¿y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? –Levi parecía muy molesto.

-¿Capitán? –Petra parecía estar muy sorprendida.

-Levi ¿en verdad eres tú? –Hanji se acercó.

-Por supuesto que soy yo, cuatro ojos. ¿Quién más podría ser?.. ¡auch! -se tocó la cabeza, justo donde le habían cocido.

-Parece que… ha vuelto a la normalidad -Erwin habló y su voz dejaba ver su alivio. Acababa de regresar al cuartel y, la extraña amnesia de Levi lo tenía preocupado, pero terminó por alarmarse mucho más al escuchar sobre el reciente accidente.

-Capitán, me alegro de que esté bien -Oluo pareció descansar al fin. Era evidente que Levi estaba muy adolorido y se sentía un poco mareado. Debido a ello, Hanji se apresuró a decir.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar un poco –y entonces le indicó a todos que salieran de la enfermería. Todos, excepto ella y Erwin, quienes sin duda lo cuestionarían sobre lo ocurrido. Debía llegar al fondo de la situación.

Levi parecía estar muy confundido y sin la menor idea de qué había sucedido, lo cual lo ponía de mal humor, en especial cuando Hanji le contó algunas cosas que había hecho en los últimos días. A pesar de todo, agradeció el no recordar nada, aunque todo parecía ser como parte de un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla extrañamente larga.

El escuadrón de operaciones especiales espero a que Hanji y Erwin salieran para escuchar lo que el Capitán les había contado, pero se decepcionaron al darse cuenta de que Levi no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Finalmente, decidieron quedarse a hacer guardia durante la noche, en caso de que Levi lo necesitara, pero aparentemente no lo haría. Tan sólo estaba cansado y con mucho dolor pero nada que no supera manejar por él mismo. De cualquier forma, como medida preventiva, se quedaría esa noche en la enfermería.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche, Levi miraba hacia el techo, intentando recordar lo que había sucedido, tal vez un flashazo de sus palabras o acciones en los últimos días, pero sin mucha suerte. Conforme pasaron los minutos, unas cuantas cosas llegaron a su mente, ninguna de ellas era agradable o poco bochornosa. De pronto, escuchó a alguien abriendo la puerta. Era Petra, quien llegaba con algo para cenar.

-¿Capitán?... le he traído algo de comer -sonrió, pero con un poco de timidez, pues todavía tenía la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella. Muy dentro de ella, agradecía que él no recordara nada.

-Gracias, Petra –dijo con seriedad y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo se siente? -ella preguntó después de un momento, aunque muy dentro de ella, quería saber era si él recordaba algo o no.

-Tengo una maldita jaqueca que no me deja en paz y a penas puedo recordar algo de lo que sucedió en estos días. Hasta donde se, pudo haber estado ebrio todo este tiempo y estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de ello.

-Por fortuna no pasó a mayores -ella rio un poco.

-No estoy tan seguro de ello -hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se llevaba el tenedor con comida a la boca. Hubo una pausa entre ambos y Petra sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar ante la expectativa y, una vez que tragó el bocado, Levi continuó- Hanji me contó algo de lo ocurrido y cómo empezó todo.

-Oh… -ella estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el Capitán continuó hablando.

-Los descuidos de Eren llegaron demasiado lejos.

-Fue un accidente… ya sabe que a veces puede ser distraído. Además, estuvo muy acongojado en estos últimos días.

-Tsch, no lo defiendas tanto -continuó comiendo, pero de pronto la imagen de él mismo empujando y golpeando a Eren y la de Erd diciéndole algo, vinieron a su mente. Parecían ser parte de un sueño y pronto comprendió que se trataban de recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

-¿Sucede algo Capitán? ¿quiere que vaya por la enfermera?

-No, no. Está bien -permaneció pensativo y un poco confundido mientras comía.

-Bien, será mejor que me vaya. Oluo estará afuera de la enfermería esta noche y alguno de nosotros vendrá por la mañana para ver cómo sigue. ¿Necesita algo antes de que me vaya?

-Por el momento, nada. Te lo agradezco- evitó su mirada, distrayéndose con el plato de comida frente a él. Comenzaba a recordar el por qué había agredido a Eren y era algo muy vergonzoso.

-Que pase buena noche -sonrió, pero él seguía sin verla a los ojos, y ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta al salir, caminado en dirección a su habitación.

En el camino se topó con Oluo, quien iba a comenzar con su guardia y le dijo que Gunther sería el encargado de estar por la mañana y ella debía regresar hasta la tarde.

La chica estaba cansada. Los últimos días habían sido muy cansados y la tensión la había desgastado. Por otro lado, hizo memoria del tiempo que pasó con Levi, tratando de recordar si había hecho algo de lo que pudiera sentir vergüenza o tal vez algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero no pudo pensar en algo en concreto. Sin embargo, la actitud del Capitán la tenía intranquila.

Al día siguiente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad para el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Levi fue dado de alta de la enfermería, pero debía pasar tres días sin hacer actividad física, confinado en su oficina durante el día y tal vez supervisando los entrenamientos desde lejos. Aprovecharía ese tiempo para terminar con el papeleo acumulado.

Casi a las 6 de la tarde, Petra caminaba hacia la oficina del Capitán. Llevaba una charola con té humeante, lista para pasar el resto del día ayudando con los quehaceres burocráticos, pero en el camino se encontró con Eren, quien tenía una expresión confusa.

-¿Sucede algo, Eren?

-Oh, hola Petra. No… es sólo que… -se rascó la mejilla mientras veía hacia la dirección de la oficina de su superior- el Capitán quería hablar conmigo y con Erd -los ojos de Petra se abrieron mucho, mostrando su sorpresa. Tal vez Capitán había recordado algo- al parecer, Hanji le contó todo sobre cómo ocurrió el accidente y…

-¿Te castigó?

-Sí… -dijo con desánimo, pero de pronto su actitud cambió y se apresuró a añadir- pero creí que sería algo más severo. Es decir… yo causé el primer accidente, pero sólo me dio la orden de limpiar los establos todo el fin de semana.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. El Capitán es un hombre comprensivo.

-Tienes razón -sonrió- me pregunto si a Erd le irá igual que a mí… te veré luego -Eren siguió su camino y Petra miró hacia la oficina, como si esperara que su otro compañero saliera en cualquier momento.

Una vez fuera de la oficina, se escuchó el murmullo de la voz del capitán Levi, quien parecía estar hablando de manera severa con alguien, aunque no se podía distinguir las palabras. Por el tono que escuchaba, Levi parecía estar bastante molesto y la chica decidió esperar y no interrumpir para no contribuir a su mal humor.

Algunos minutos después, Erd salió de la oficina. Parecía cabizbajo e incluso un poco pálido, pero en cuanto vio a Petra, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

-Considerando todo lo que pasó, dos semanas limpiando los baños no es tan malo ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, yo te habría dejado esa tarea un mes completo.

-Vamos, Petra. No seas tan dura conmigo. Además, el Capitán volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Esas son buenas noticias ¿no?... especialmente para ti.

-¡Erd! – el soldado rio y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Levi salió de su oficina.

-Esos baños no se van a limpiar solos, Erd. ¿O acaso estás esperando a la hora de la cena para que se acumule la mier…?

-¡No, no ya me y Capitán! – y sin decir algo más, soldado se apresuró a cumplir con su castigo.

Por su parte, Levi le hizo un gesto a Petra para que entrara. Todavía llevaba algunos vendajes en la cabeza, por si los puntos empezaban a sangrar, pero además de eso, parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

-Tsch… no es posible que se acumule tanto trabajo en apenas unos días -refunfuñó en voz baja mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo pasó el día, Capitán? -la chica se acercó y puso una taza de té frente a él, observando como el lugar parecía volver a estar tan pulcro e impecable como siempre.

-El dolor de cabeza va pasando, pero mi oficina y mi habitación eran un desastre ¿qué rayos pasó?

-Pues… -Petra consideró qué debía decirle y continuó- debíamos mantenerlo alejado de los demás soldados, entonces decidimos entretenerlo en esos dos lugares.

-Entretenerlo es la palabra clave -dijo con suavidad, como si quisiera esconder la vergüenza que sentía al haberse comportado de esa manera. De pronto, se levantó de su silla, llevando la raza consigo y se acercó a la ventana, mirando hacia las estrellas en el cielo.

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó? -por fin ella se animó a preguntar, pero no estaba preparada para escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

-Sólo algunas cosas. Hay partes borrosas y no estoy seguro de querer recordarlas- se recargó en la pared cruzando los brazos, inconscientemente poniendo una barrera ante su vulnerabilidad.

-Es comprensible. Tenía amnesia y… no sabía lo que hacía -se sentó en otra silla frente al escritorio, lista para comenzar con el papeleo.

Levi hizo un gesto de resignación mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, sosteniendo la taza de la manera tan peculiar de siempre, haciendo a la chica sonreír como si recordara algo. De pronto, la voz del Capitán se escuchó, usando un tono amable y cálido, pero dubitativo.

-Gracias, por haber sido tan buena conmigo -la miró un instante y luego volvió a beber su té.

-¿Lo recuerda? – ella atinó a decir, entre sorprendida y avergonzada.

-Por supuesto… aunque no recuerdo todo, es imposible no recordar cuan paciente fuiste conmigo y todo lo que hiciste por mí. Te lo agradezco -le sonrió con la mirada y después volvió a mirar hacia la ventana- mi infancia no fue fácil y… el estado en el que estaba, recibiendo ese tipo de atención y cuidados por parte de todos, hizo que me comportara como un mocoso insolente. Nunca estuve acostumbrado a ello y solía pasar solo la mayoría del tiempo… -hizo una pausa y miró hacia el suelo, como recordando algo- peno no querrás escuchar esa historia de mierda, tienes mejores cosas que ha…

-Sí quiero escucharla -Petra se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él- después de todo, la historia de aquel niño solitario es parte de usted y quiero conocerla.

Levi la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella y de pronto su mirada se suavizó y clavó sus ojos en los de la soldado. Sin duda, Petra era una chica especial y, sobre todo, paciente como para haber mantenido la compostura y aguantado su comportamiento infantil. Y no sólo eso; incluso en la cotidianidad ella parecía ver más allá de la coraza de Capitán de la legión de reconocimiento y lo veía como era: un hombre imperfecto y con un pasado que le dejó innumerables cicatrices, pero a pesar de ello…

-Preferirías pasar el tiempo conmigo que con alguien más -dijo casi susurrando, pero Petra lo escuchó perfectamente.

-Sí lo recuerda -ella sonrió con cierta melancolía. Sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto.

-Y también lo que sucedió después -sin duda se refería a cuando le robó el beso y ella lo empujó por las escaleras- por lo tanto… prefiero evitar más accidentes… -miró hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada de la chica

-Esta vez no habrá accidentes- ella no pudo resistirlo más y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, con un movimiento veloz y preciso, calculando perfectamente el ángulo preciso para besarlo con ternura y él correspondió ese beso sorpresivo, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no tirar la taza, aunque en ese momento, no le habría importado que se cayera e hiciera un desastre en su oficina. Lo más primordial en ese instante era sentir la cercanía de Petra y saborear sus labios. Una vez que se separaron, atinó a decir en voz baja.

-Pasar tiempo contigo también es el mejor momento del día para mí -y entonces, Levi dejó la taza en el borde de la ventana y abrazó a la chica con ternura. Estuvo a punto de besarla, cuando se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos y miró hacia la ventana, mientras Petra intentaba no reírse al recorda que al "pequeño Levi" le asustaban los relámpagos.

-No me digas que te siguen asustando los truenos… -ella dijo con incredulidad, todavía riendo un poco.

\- Tsch… ¿por quién me tomas?

Y sin perder un instante más, Levi volvió a besar a Petra, disfrutando su cercanía como lo había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo.

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _ **Con este capítulo doy por terminado este fic que tuvo mucha comedia y una trama ligera. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo imaginando a Levi desquiciando a todo su escuadrón. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final!**_


End file.
